Knife to a Gun Fight
by The Hylikus
Summary: [Extension from The Occult Materia][Slight Rufus x OC] Rufus's reputation is soiled left and right and Io has left him with no more than a note. Will she come back to help him on his feet again? Or has she gone back to her old ways?
1. All Due Respect

**AN: **The Occult Materia returns! This one is more of an extension than a sequel or prequel, as it runs alongside the original story and overlaps it a bit. In this story, we peek into the lives of Io Bellanger, Reno's estranged younger sister, and Rufus Shin-Ra, who has agreed to take her in off the streets as a favor to the Turk. This will be more of a flashback deal and less of an action adventure, although The Occult Materia will be referenced to a few times in later chapters.

Beware of (very) slight Rufus x OC in later chapters. The characters are complete strangers at the beginning of the story, so there's no love-at-first sight going on, trust me. Please read and review! Give the OC a chance. It gets better as the plot progresses, trust me.

Please note that if you have not read TOM, some of this will not make sense. Also, for those who have read it, I'm having trouble overlapping some of the characters' timelines, so some of the ages and dates may be off. I'll go back and fix them when I have time, I promise!

Enjoy the fic…and _please _review!

* * *

_Final Fantasy VII_

**The Occult Materia: Knife to a Gun Fight**

Her grip on the paper tightened as her eyes trailed up the huge, 60-story building, overwhelmed by its impressive structure and colossal height. She'd never seen something so tall and majestic in all her life. She was almost afraid to walk in the way she was dressed. She felt as though she needed to wear a business suit just to walk in.

Io had never been the most "proper" girl on the block. She wore tasteless clothes and leather boots, everything too short or too low. Her pretty auburn hair fell down to her shoulders, but it had become thin and weak over so many years of drug use. Her amber eyes glowed with an eerie outline of pure Mako. Unwashed clothes clung to her frail, bony body, making her look like a ghost against the dark backdrop of the streets of Edge.

With a deep breath, Io lifted one wobbly leg and stepped forward, taking the first of what seemed like a million steps up to the grand building before her. She meekly pushed the door back ad slid inside, gazing around at the busy atmosphere that met her eyes. She stood speechless for several moments, gawking dumbly and trying not to look suspicious.

Io glanced back down at the paper and scanned the room again, starting toward one of the several desks in the lobby. She stopped suddenly as a hand fell onto her shoulder.

"S'cuse me, miss," came a deep voice from behind. "Have to go through the detector first."

Io turned around to look at the large security guard and the metal detector he pointed to. With a timid nod and a whispered apology, she scuttled over to the machine and walked through. A beeping noise caused her to jump and another guard stopped her. "Please remove your jewelry, ma'am," ordered the large man. She obediently removed all of her metal bracelets and bangles, necklaces and belts, handing them to the man behind the conveyor belt. She walked through again and gathered her things as soon as she was cleared.

The guards directed her to the correct desk and she walked briskly to it, her lip twitching into a half-hearted smile upon seeing the attendant standing there.

"May I help you?" said the up-beat woman.

Io nodded. "I'm here to see the president," she proclaimed.

The attendant's smile faded as if the request were improbable. "Uhm…your name please?" she asked skeptically.

She hesitated. "Io Bellanger."

The attendant blinked and stopped typing halfway through the name. "Oh, yes… I see," she said to herself. "Please, come with me Miss Bellanger."

Io swallowed hard and followed the woman to the back of the lobby, watching as she swiped her card in the elevator door. She stepped in and pressed the highest number on the console: floor 60.

Once the doors closed, the elevator began ascending at an incredible rate, slowing only when the little red numbers reached the high 50's. It stopped perfectly on the 60th floor. Io followed quickly as the attendant hurried into the hall, leading the way around the corner, stopping in front of two grand oak double doors. She swiped her key card again and pressed her finger on the speaker mounted on the wall.

"_Who's there_?" came a muffled voice from over the speaker.

"Karly here with Io Bellanger," the attendant replied.

"_Send her in,_" the voice ordered, "_alone._"

Karly opened one of the large oak doors and stood aside, motioning for Io to enter. She shuffled in meekly and jumped as the door was slammed behind her. Io froze for a moment and took in the grandiose office she now stood in. Her gaze rolled over the strong schemes of gold and deep mahogany, the earthy colors reflecting in the glow of her ghostly eyes. The room was lit by a wide chandelier, aiding to the gentle glow of the sinking sun that poured in through the wall-to-wall window opposite her. The ceiling of the office was high and slightly arched, painted with several murals of the constellations. The walls were decorated with collector's paintings and little artifacts, all surely worth more money than she could even count up to.

One painting in particular caught her eye as it hung solemnly on the wall beside her. It depicted the gruesome scene of the great, mighty Meteor plummeting toward the planet, threatening the lives of its people with its omnipotent force. It lay so clear in her mind, how she'd stood on the threshold of her house, watching as the red twisters whipped up buildings left and right… Her aunt Janelle had pulled her away as a new, bright, pure light swallowed the Meteor, pushing her into the closet while she sobbed like a child…

"It'll be six years tomorrow," came a strong, confident voice from behind her. Io wheeled around to meet gazes with a pair of searing blue eyes. She stood staggered for several moments, her mouth half open and eyes wide with shock. "Six years since Meteor struck…seems like yesterday."

Io's mouth worked a bit, but no reply came from her lips. She flinched back as the blue-eyed man lifted his arm out to her. "Rufus Shin-Ra," he said, softer now. "It's nice to finally meet you, Io. Reno has told me a lot about you."

Io stared at his outstretched hand for a long while, taking a moment to let all of this sink in. _Rufus_ Shin-Ra. _Rufus _Shin-Ra. The _president _of Shin-Ra Company. He had openly addressed her—full name and all. He had greeted her like an old friend—a gracious handshake. She wrenched herself from her reverie, meekly reaching her hand out to melt into his own. He shook it gently…up, down, up, down…as soon as he released it, her fist tightened and fell back to her side. Silence ensued for what seemed like an eternity in which Io gazed at the tall man standing before her, taking in his unfamiliar appearance. He looked so much different in person than he did on TV: his skin was brighter, more radiant, and his eyes were a deeper blue, like the night sky blooming outside the window of his office. He was dressed semi-casually with a satin vest clinging to his proud chest, and straight-legged pants held up on his hips by a dark belt. A simple black tie lay loosely around his neck, his white kerchief poking from his vest pocket. His offhanded smile seemed different than the stone-faced, narrow-eyed expression she'd seen so often.

Io had come to the building expecting to be turned down immediately, but this whole thing had turned out to be nearly the exact opposite of what she had predicted. No wait, no hassle… She was _already_ staring into the eyes of the president himself. Her preconceived grudge on him was waning quickly.

Suddenly, the president's lips twitched into an amused smirk. "Come sit," he instructed, motioning to the wide, open foyer of his office. Io spotted his large, mahogany desk sitting across the way and walked hesitantly toward it, listening to her leather heels clacking against the swirling marble floors. She sank into one of the high, plush chairs and watched as the president strode behind his desk and began shifting files on its surface. He peeked into the drawers and under stacks of paper until he found the folder he was looking for. Io's eyes followed him as he came back around the desk and sat nonchalantly adjacent to her, leaning back leisurely as he flipped through the file he held. Io crossed her legs nervously and sat in silence for many moments. Suddenly, the president looked up and smiled.

"So Io," he said in a sigh. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

Io's brow lowered at the request. "With all due respect, Mr. President—"

"Rufus," he interrupted. "Call me Rufus."

Io blinked. Was he for real? "With all due respect…Rufus…" she repeated, eyeing him skeptically. "I came out here to get out of the slums, not to socialize."

Rufus's face remained emotionless. "I understand this," he began, "but whether or not you get out of the slums solely depends on my verdict, which ultimately puts me in control of the conversation. And, with that fact said, I'd like to know a bit about you."

Io was appalled! Speechless! Her amber eyes lay locked onto his, wide in shock. She didn't know what to say! He was sharper than she was ready for. He caught her off-guard and she wasn't prepared for his powerful method of speaking. Io swallowed to saturate her dried mouth, trying to find the right words to say. However, after several moments of staring dumbly, she found herself completely incapable of countering the request…

"Well, I…" Io murmured, staring past Rufus in thought. "My name is Io Bellanger. I'm 20 years old and reside in the eastern sect of Edge with my aunt Janelle. I'd tell you where and when I was born…but I _wasn't_ born." Io's eyes finally met with Rufus's, sighing at the curious expression on his face. "I was incised from my mother's womb two weeks before my due date."

Rufus's eyebrows lifted and he immediately began writing in the folder he held. Io just returned to staring and continued her story, her mind melding into the past as thoughts of her mother's pained screams echoed in her head...

_("No! Please, I'm carrying a child! Don't take her unborn life, I beg you!"_

"_A final request is a final request. We hold true to that tradition."_

_Sobs, screams, curses, cries all rang out clear like a bell as the edge of the knife cut along her mother's womb, revealing the unborn child within. "Io," she had sobbed before the Lifestream claimed her time, "her name is Io.")_

"I see," came Rufus's interested voice. "And Reno was there when it happened?"

Io gave a simple nod. "He always told me that there was nothing he could have done to stop it…he told me that's where he got his scars." Io brushed her hair from the sides of her face. "I got 'em too, when I turned six. They found my aunt Janelle and blackmailed her into raising me for the first five years of my life. I graduated to running drugs at six." She traced each scar with the tip of her finger and closed her eyes to each incision's rough texture…

_("This won't hurt a bit, Io." The voice was harsh, sarcastic. "Just don't squirm like your brother did. Now hold still…"_

_Tears mixed with dark red liquid on her young cheeks as a pearly blade carved deeply against her skin in the same arc as in her mother's womb six years before…)_

Io lifted her eyes to Rufus, her fingertips still laying on the edge of her cheekbone. "I ran drugs for two months before the Turks intercepted our annual Mako delivery. They killed everyone…except for my brother."

Rufus stopped writing and looked up. "What about you? How did you escape?"

"Skin of my teeth," she mumbled, avoiding his eyes. Sound faded out of her ears as muffled words brought her back to the past…

_("Don't say a word! Answer our questions or you die!" She heard a gun cock and she pushed herself deeper under the back seat of the car. "Where's the rest of the shipment?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about—!"_

_She heard the crack of metal on bone and a cry of pain caused her hears to ring._

"_Answer straight!"_

"_Alright, alright!" the gang lord gasped, throwing his hands up. "We were supposed to meet in the Sector 4 slums warehouse…they're probably on their way now."_

"_How many men?"_

"_Probably…40 workers, 20 armed."_

_Io cringed at the sound of laughter. "Die slow." Her sobs were muffled by three consecutive gunshots, her little body shivering as cold blood sprayed against her face. Her virgin eyes opened to see death painted before her, and the cold stare of a steel gun barrel in her face. His eyes matched the metal of the arsenal, but softened at the sight of the quivering child. She watched as the gun was lowered and uncocked, leaving her to stare frightfully as the steel-eyed man turned and abandoned the bloody car with his navy-clad friends, his midnight hair flowing over his shoulder…)_

"Tseng," Rufus's voice brought her back to reality. "He let you and your brother live…" Io said nothing, but kept the name in the back of her mind. "One of the Turks' finest. Retired now, but…I'd have you meet him someday."

Io's eyes narrowed. "That's implying that we ever meet again," she said slowly. "Are you taking me out of the slums, Mr. President? Or just getting my hopes up for nothing?"

Rufus smirked. "You're quick," he replied, dodging her question skillfully. "Just like your brother."

Io's lip twitched. "I'd rather not be compared to him," she murmured in return. "We're not as alike as you say."

A silence plagued the air as Rufus continued his smirk and Io continued her snarl. At last, Rufus closed the folder and threw it onto his desk, a sigh escaping his thin lips as he stood. "You're to stay in our suites tonight and meet with me again tomorrow morning. Karly will be back to pick you up from the 33rd floor at 10 A.M. sharp. Don't be late…" He glided across the floor to the large mahogany doors and pulled one open. "Good evening, Miss Bellanger."

Io stood and hustled over to the door, locking eyes with Rufus one last time before she spitefully snatched away her suite keycard and exited with her heart pounding wildly in her ears.

* * *

**AN: **Just a brief look into Reno and Io's pasts. Rest assured there will be more elaboration as the plot continues…but I need your help and feedback to make it possible. Please be generous and honest with your reviews! I appreciate all your time in reading this.

Be sure to check out The Occult Materia or drop me a comment in my forum!


	2. No Harm Done

**AN: **Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease review! I'm setting another 100-review goal for this story, so help a girl out! My whole reason behind writing is to please my audience. Let me know how I'm doing and how I can improve!

Anyhow…onto chapter two. Sit tight, it'll get better, I promise.

* * *

Thick, hazy smoke sunk out over the heavy summer breeze, catching the updraft that swept across the 33rd floor balcony. Io draped her hand over the railing and tapped the end of her cigarette, watching the ashes flicker and fall down to the streets below. 

She'd never slept so well in all of her life. Silks, linens, so plush and clean… She wished she could have stayed in bed forever…but 10 A.M. was creeping up on her, and she still had yet to enjoy the pure porcelain and rose-scented heaven of the bath. She flicked her cigarette over the side of the balcony before sauntering over to the bathroom, immediately removing her clothes as she waited for the tub to fill. After loading it with suds and scented oils, she slipped in and let the calm, refreshing water seep into her every pore… She tied her hair up and sank as far down as she could, feeling the waves of suds and oils roll over her like a satin blanket.

After what seemed like hours, Io opened one eye and caught sight of the time, sighing deeply before draining the tub and rinsing herself off. She toweled dry, pulled on her clothes and strode back into the main suite, leaving her hair up in the messy bun she'd put it in. She had just finished stuffing a silk sheet into her handbag when there was a knock at the door.

"Karly here for Miss Io Bellanger."

Io heaved a sigh and made her way to the entrance, opening one of the grand mahogany doors to reveal the beaming attendant Karly.

"Good morning," she exclaimed brightly. "The president has requested your presence on the 54th floor for brunch."

Io narrowed her eyes. 'Brunch.' It'd been years since she'd had a full _breakfast_, never mind a formal meal afterward.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Karly spoke again. "He also wishes to give you this ensemble in the hopes that you'll wear it this morning."

Io's eyes went wide as they fell upon the neatly folded bundle that Karly held out to her. Her fingers grazed against the fine, vanilla colored satin as she took it up, gazing with shock as a beautiful camisole top unraveled itself before her. She tucked it under her arm and unfolded the second piece, gripping tightly to the fine Egyptian cotton skirt, its beige color reflecting in the amber of her eyes as it fell down nearly to the floor.

Io stared at the ensemble for several moments, having a hard time deciding whether she was happy or angry. She'd feel odd for rejecting it, but even more odd if she wore it. Rufus had an enigmatic way of making her speechless, even without speaking to her…

"I think it will look beautiful on you," Karly's voice brought her back to reality.

Io bit her lip and threw the outfit over her shoulder. "I'll be right back," she let go of the door and hurried to the bathroom, shedding her clothes unhesitatingly before throwing on the free garments and fixing her hair in the mirror. She let it down and reappeared at the front door, straightening the form-fitting top self-consciously. She sighed and forced a smile at the woman standing patiently in the hall. "I'm ready," she muttered, stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind.

Karly led the way through the halls of the W.R.O. building skillfully, as if she'd worked there all her life. But by the time they'd reached the elevators, Io started to resent the long skirt. She pulled it up and adjusted it as Karly pushed the 54th button on the console. After she'd finished rolling the top hem a few times, the skirt now rested against the tops of her knees, showing of her thin legs the way her usual frilly, lacey skirts did. She felt the elevator stop moving and the doors slide back, allowing her to step out into the wide, open mall-like area of the 54th floor.

Benches lay scattered around the floor where people sat and ate and socialized, enjoying their fifteen-minute breaks from busy work life. Cafés, bakeries, sandwich shops and fine restaurants ran side-by side through the broad vicinity and the fresh smell of planted greenery permeated the air. Even the soft trickle of water came from the fountain in the center of the room. It was like an indoor park.

"The president is waiting for you in Café Soleil," came Karly's voice from behind. "It's on the upper level. If you'll just follow me…" Io walked closely behind Karly, weaving throughout the benches and tables until they came upon an escalator, which they quickly boarded and rode to the second floor. Karly led the way down the narrow walkway to where the tiny café sat, its doors open to all workers wishing to take a load off. Karly flashed an ID to the guards and was quickly scanned with a handheld metal detector, motioning for Io to follow her. The guards did the same to her and immediately admitted her after they'd finished the scan. Karly turned to Io and sighed. "It's a safety precaution," she said. "Ever since the president was first injured, we've had to up security wherever he goes." The woman motioned to a table sitting alone in the corner of the room. "The president is expecting you. Please enjoy your meal…"

Narrowing her eyes at the calm man sipping his coffee alone in the corner of the room, Io stalked over to the small table and took the seat adjacent to him without even asking. He just looked up and smiled, his midnight eyes shining with delight. "Good morning, Io," he said in greeting, raising an eyebrow now. "I guess you had a good night's sleep?"

Io tossed her frail hair over her shoulder nonchalantly. "I've had better," she lied, gazing out the window calmly.

Rufus gave a smirk. "I see you've accepted my gift." He motioned to the ensemble she wore.

Io's gaze snapped back to the patient man sitting across from her. "Listen here," she snapped. Leaning in to keep their conversation private. "I don't like charity, especially from people like you. So don't get used to buying me off like this." Her voice was steady, her eyes narrowed and locked on his, unwavering. "I came here for one reason and one reason _only._ And that's to get out of my shit hole of a house and improve my living situation. So don't think for one second, Mr. President—"

"Rufus." His voice interrupted her again, his tone just as calm as it had been when he first introduced himself. "Call me Rufus."

Io's eyes went wide and she began blinking wildly. She was, once again, left completely speechless.

"Do you like coffee, Io? I'll get you some coffee." Rufus simply waved his arm in the air and a waitress came striding over, pouring Io's empty mug with dark, hot coffee, leaving a few packets of cream and sugar before she slipped away again. Io stared into the swirling black liquid, feeling the pale of her face flushing with warmth. Her mind drew a blank as she listened to Rufus sipping his coffee, feeling his eyes beating down on her relentlessly. Nothing was said for several moments as Io watched her coffee cool and Rufus sat unmoving. How embarrassing! He hadn't even been fazed by her threat.

Io suddenly looked up, struggling to hold Rufus's strong, powerful gaze. "Why…why are you doing this?" she asked, her voce softer and thinner now.

Rufus placed his coffee cup down and smiled at her. "Think of it as your first test," he replied, his voice dripping with repartee.

Io's teeth gritted. Why did he _insist _on toying with her like this? "What are you talking about?" she demanded, her face twisting in confusion.

"I've enrolled you into Edge University," he answered simply, getting another wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare from Io.

"You _what?_" she nearly shouted.

"I've enrolled you in the four-year program there. You're to start your classes on Monday after you—"

"What gives you the right to do that?" Io hissed, her fist tightening around her coffee cup. "I didn't ask for that! All I wanted was a place to stay and maybe a low-wage job! That's all I wanted!"

Rufus's face straightened out as he listened to the woman protesting his generous offer. "Your brother requested that I get you the best education I could," he explained. "And you'll still have a place to stay. I've reserved a personal dorm for you, free of charge."

"God, I'm gonna kill that bastard…" Io murmured, lowering her head to gaze into her cold coffee again.

"Io…" Rufus dipped and tried to catch her eyes. "I think you should give this program a try. You'll be eligible for better jobs, you'll have more opportunities… What harm could it do? Where else do you have left to go?"

Io looked up at him, insulted. "I've been to hell and back," Io gasped, her amber eyes glowing with anger. "I've seen things, heard things, _done_ things you'd squirm just thinking about. I think I've earned the right to say how much harm it could do."

Rufus took a mocking sip of his coffee and placed it back down again. "You must really love that shit hole you live in," he muttered, leaning back in his chair. "Otherwise, you'd be grateful I even offered you this chance."

Io's eyes softened as she watched him rise, taking several dollars from his pocket to lay on the table. He took his jacket from the back of the chair and pulled it on, avoiding her eyes as he strode away without even a glace backward. Io gritted her teeth. She turned around and stood, folding her hands into fists. "Wait!" she called, just as he reached the door. Rufus stood still for a moment, at last turning to face her, his dark eyes calm as they glared at her with a critical gaze. Io squirmed for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "I guess it couldn't do much harm."

* * *

Io's sigh was muffled by a rumble that echoed deep within her empty abdomen. She'd gone up to the 54th floor to get a nice, meal but ended with only cold coffee and a queasy feeling in her stomach. Rufus had left her fuming once again, and this time also without food. She cursed Reno repeatedly for sending her here… The fine sheets and new clothes failed to outweigh the new task she had to take on: school. Not just any school, but a college university. The only education she'd ever gotten was the eighth grade knowledge her aunt had passed onto her. Before the plate fell, Janelle taught middle school in Sector 7. After Io was set free of her gang, she moved in for good and studied occasionally when her aunt wasn't out looking for a job. 

How in all of hell was a deadbeat like Io going to take on a college education? "Damn you, Reno!" she cursed, punching the pillows around her before shoving her face into them and sobbing. "You just love to make my life miserable!"

After she'd had a good cry, Io lifted her head and wiped her running mascara on the back of her hand. She sat up and drew her legs up to her chest, sniffing pathetically as she watched the sun sinking behind the skyscrapers in the distance. Io exhaled sharply and turned over on the bed, picking up the phone that lay on the nightstand beside her. She quickly dialed out and punched in her aunt's phone number, waiting patiently for the woman to answer.

"…Hello?"

Io was silent for a moment. "Janelle?" she said at last, her voice still shaky from the previous tears.

"Io? Is that you, _chéri?_" Her aunt sounded frantic. "Where have you been, child? You didn't come home last night. Where did your brother send you?"

"I'm at the W.R.O. building, Auntie," Io replied, trying to calm her worried aunt. "President Rufus invited me to stay the night here…"

Janelle gasped. "The _president_? Surely you didn't speak to him personally…?"

Io sighed. "Yes…but I kind of wish I hadn't…"

There was a long pause on the other end. "What happened, _mon chéri_? What have they done to you?"

"I'm fine, Auntie," Io muttered. "It's just… Reno set me up with this…this program…at the local university. I don't think I'm coming back home any time soon."

Another pause.

"Auntie, I didn't ask for it…believe me I didn't!" Io pled. "How could I turn down an offer from the president?"

"You do what you have to do, Io." Janelle's voice was surprisingly stable. "Don't decline a good education because of me."

"But…" Io struggled to hold back her tears. "Surely Reno can set you up with a new home. That's what I came here for. I came to get us out of the slums once and for all! I—"

Io's words were interrupted by a knock at the grand mahogany doors of her suites. She bit her lip and held the receiver closer to her ear. "I'll be right back, Auntie…" Io mumbled. "Don't go anywhere." Io gently placed the phone down on the nightstand and hurried to the door, pulling it open just enough to peek out into the hall. She gasped upon seeing who it was.

"Good afternoon, Io."

"Rufus, what are you doing here?" she hissed, looking from the president to the two navy-clad guards--a blonde woman and a bald man--that flanked him. They reminded her of Reno, the way they were dressed.

"I came to talk more about the program we have set up for you," Rufus replied, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah…about that," Io averted her eyes and fiddled with the door handle. "I think…I think I'm going do decline. You see, my aunt is…well, she's getting old, and she can't work. I don't know how long she'll last on her own like this…" Io glanced up, but saw no change in Rufus's stoic face. Did this man have no heart at all?

"Ah yes," he said at last, a smile tugging at his lips. "Janelle was it? I have some of my best people working out a place for her to stay. We were thinking somewhere in the downtown apartments. Or does she prefer a more quiet life? The condos on Harrison Avenue will be perfect."

Io's jaw nearly dropped. She blinked for several moments, trying to figure out if she should be fuming again, or overjoyed. How could he get off with giving her aunt the best piece of land in Edge and sticking _her_ with a dorm at Edge University?

'_He's the president, Io,' _her mind chuckled. _'He can do whatever he wants.'_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as muffled words could be heard from the nightstand behind her. Io wheeled and looked at the receiver resting facedown on the table, her aunt's voice calling out to her. She turned back to Rufus and grimaced. "Can you hold on a minute?" she requested, pretending to be unimpressed by his offers for her aunt's new home.

Rufus just gave a nod, watching as Io let go of the door and hurried over to the nightstand, taking up the idle phone and pressing it tightly to her ear. "Auntie!" she hissed. "Rufus has got a place for you! It's in the richest part of town! You're going to love it, you really are!"

Rufus smiled ever so softly as he watched the rejoicing woman, feeling like his task was completed.

But it was just barely beginning.

* * *

**AN: **The plot thickens! But you'll just have to wait and see how much it thickens. Kyeheh. But anyway…I'm desperate for reviews so if you could just…yanno…drop a comment before you leave…that would be _great._ Thanks a-much, see you next chapter! 


	3. Your Fault

**AN: **Maybe 100 reviews is a little outlandish. Let's start at twenty and work our way up. Think you can help me get to twenty reviews? Let's find out. Chapter three away!

* * *

"Astronomy?"

Io looked up, fiddling with the pen in her hand. She thought long and hard… Who knew choosing classes would be quite so difficult? So far she had remedial math and a chemistry course, and now Rufus was suggesting astronomy… To be honest, it didn't sound half bad. She just hoped it wasn't too hard.

"Yeah," she replied at last, scribbling down the course name on a provided line.

"Oh, and I think you should take a French class," Rufus added. He flipped through the little black book of college courses. Io raised an eyebrow. "Your last name is French, right? '_Bellanger.'_" his pronunciation had a silly attempted French ring to it.

Io couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I'd like that," she admitted, writing the last of her four courses on the paper, taking the time to scan it over to make sure nothing was spelt wrong. As Io glanced up again, she caught sight of several pairs of eyes locked onto her. Or was it Rufus? Maybe it was both… She saw girls whispering, guys nodding their head to each other. Io's cheeks flushed and she tilted her face into the paper to avoid the awkward stares.

"Hmm…not used to all the attention, are you?" Rufus teased, placing the course book down. "I rarely go out in public with any new acquaintances anymore. It usually ends up on the six o'clock news if I do." His chuckle of a laugh seemed to comfort Io a bit, but her gaze still remained averted. "I'd like to apologize in advance if this becomes a public matter," he sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I made the decision to come with you on my own free will…I just want to help you get situated since this wasn't really your idea."

Io felt the strong urge to snap a "damn straight," but she held her tongue and just smiled weakly.

There was a silence in which Io was able to catch a tail end of a conversation between two students behind her.

"_Who is that girl?_"

"_I dunno, she looks kinda trashy…_"

"_Why is someone like that with the president?_"

"_No idea…_"

Rufus looked over Io's shoulder, his eyes narrowed at the gossiping students, glaring them down until they walked away. Io swallowed hard. How was she going to fit in at a place like this? They had already called her trashy, and she hadn't even spoken to anyone or gone to any classes. It was pure disaster waiting to happen.

"So…are we finished?"

Io looked up, forcing a smile at the high-status man sitting across from her. "Yeah," she replied, standing on shaky legs. She slung her purse over her shoulder and followed Rufus as he led the way to the counter, sliding her course papers over to the attendant standing at the desk. She looked at the president for a moment before she took up the paper and glanced over it quickly.

"We'll enter this to the database right away, ma'am," she told Io, although her eyes continued to flick toward Rufus ever so often. "Thank you for applying to Edge University; have a nice day."

Io nodded in reply, turning to leave as the navy-clad Turk, whom Rufus had called Rude, motioned to the door. Io followed behind Rufus as Rude led the way to the exit, walking briskly out into the sunlight. The other bodyguard, Elena, took up the rear and closed the door behind them, opening the back seat of the black SUV that waited on the curb for them. Rufus so generously stepped aside and allowed her to enter first, sliding in behind her before pulling the door closed. Io felt awkward encased in completely tinted windows and shaded windshield, but she wasn't about to complain, nor was she in the position to. She felt the vehicle lurch forward and immediately occupied herself with _trying_ to stare out the window. Io was sure the ride back would be just as deathly silent as the ride up, until Rufus spoke up, surprising her to some degree.

"You know…" he began, not really making eye contact, "I still owe you a meal." Io lifted an eyebrow and shot him a sidelong glance. "Why don't we stop somewhere and get something to eat?" Rufus peered into the front section of the vehicle, leaning his elbow on the passenger side seat. "What do two you say?"

Rude was absolutely silent, as he always was. Elena turned to face the Rufus. "Where did you have in mind, Mr. President?"

Rufus barely gave it any thought before the answer was out of his mouth. "Take us to that small Italian place on Madison Street. I've heard good things about it."

As quickly as it was said, Rude had changed the course headed for Madison Street. Io sat completely silence, staring out the window, feeling stupider than ever. She had come to this place ready to be turned down, to be forgotten and thrown aside, like she always was. Yet, here she sat beside the President of Shin-Ra, on her way to share a fine Italian meal with him. Every preconceived notion, every prejudice she held on him suddenly melted away. Nothing about him, not even his appearance was like she imagined it to be. Underneath that calm, cool, business-oriented exterior, this man had a heart of gold. But was he just using her? Would he forget about her once school started? Was it all an act just to get her out of his hair? Could that really be true…?

Io's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the vehicle slow to a stop, and the shadows outside her window stopped moving. She heard Rufus's door open and turned to face that way, sliding quietly out behind him onto the curb. She dusted off her skirt and flattened it out as best she could. Io wanted to make sure that all her garments fit her right this time. She didn't want to ruin Rufus's reputation any further than she had.

Walking in the same formation as they had at the school, Io followed the group into the restaurant and flattened her hair out over her shoulders and chest self-consciously while the Turks went to inform the owner of their presence in his restaurant. She saw Rude waving them over to the raised section and followed Rufus toward them, keeping her eyes on the wine red carpet before her, trying not to draw attention to herself.

The manager closed off the whole raised VIP section for the president and his guest. Io took the seat across from Rufus while Rude and Elena sat a comfortable distance away in a separate booth. Somehow, Io was happy for the privacy, even though she wasn't really planning on making any extensive conversation. She was still left feeling dumbfounded and embarrassed.

When the waiter arrived, Rufus was already prepared with his order: chicken Parmesan with a side of fried mozzarella and a glass of champagne. His alacrity left Io wondering…was he already planning to stop here? Was this whole afternoon set up?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the waiter requested her order. She looked up dumbly, then back at the menu, selecting the first thing she looked at. "I'll have the pasta Alfredo," she muttered, "and…uhm, champagne as well, please."

The waiter scribbled everything onto his pad of paper and took their menus, bustling away to place their order right away. Io returned to staring at her lap in silence while Rufus tapped his fingers on the surface of the table.

"Reno loves Italian food," the man said at last, shifting in his seat a bit. "I used to take the team out for dinner on Friday nights, but after Tseng retired, it just wasn't right…and now, Reno's on long-term leave…"

Io looked up, her eyes showing curiosity while her face remained emotionless. "Where…where did Reno go?" she asked, trying not to seem too interested in her estranged brother's happenings.

Rufus smirked slightly. "Wutai," he replied at last. "He's seeing the king's daughter, I heard."

Io's eyebrows lifted in curiosity. She recalled her latest meeting with Reno, the image of a slender, fair Asian woman flashing through her mind… Was that really the Princess of Wutai she'd seen…?

"Reno's a good man," Rufus admitted. "You're lucky to have him as a brother…" He paused and peered at Io curiously. "But you seem to resent him a bit. Why is that?"

Io could feel her face flushing and immediately turned away. "Nothing," she muttered, huffing a bit.

Suddenly, Io was relieved and surprised all at once to see the waiter heading toward the table with a platter filled with their orders. He took each dish from the salver and placed each one down in front of its corresponding consumer. Io's jaw nearly dropped at the speed at which they were served, but then she remembered she was dining with the president and all that shock melted away.

Rufus quickly indulged himself in the tall glass of champagne he'd ordered before taking the first bite of his meal. Io stared at the mouth-watering plate of Alfredo before her, looking now to be even too much for her empty stomach to hold. She saw a look of satisfaction and approval on Rufus's face and immediately took up her fork, carefully sliding a mouthful of pasta onto it before lifting it to her lips and pulling it off with her teeth. Io felt an immediate sense of bliss overcome her and nearly sighed at the taste. It had literally been years since such a good mouthful of food had made its way into her stomach. She instantly went back in for another bite, totally forgetting about the awkward conversation that'd been cut off only moments before. With every sip of champagne and morsel of food, Io began to feel more and more relaxed.

Rufus looked up occasionally to watch with mild amusement as this skin-and-bones woman wolfed down her plate of pasta. He'd been right in assuming that Io liked Italian as well. He would have felt like a fool for setting this luncheon up if she didn't…

It wasn't long before Io leaned back in her seat and sighed contently, leaving only a small lump of pasta on her plate and her glass of champagne drained dry. Rufus too pushed his plate away and folded his napkin across the table, gazing lazily at Io, smirking at her out-of-place attire and heavy make-up. His smile faded as his eyes fell upon her scars however, heaving a sigh at the thought of their heart-wrenching story…

"Tell me more about my brother."

Rufus jerked his gaze back up to hers, his brow straightening at the request. "But…I thought…"

Io just shook her head. "Yeah, I know," she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But if you don't tell me about him, I don't know who will. And to be honest, I'd rather hear the story second hand. Don't trust him."

Rufus chewed his tongue for a moment in thought. Where to start on Reno…? He wasn't sure just how much Io knew about her brother, but by the looks of things, not much. He took a deep breath and began the story slowly…

"I was only 17 when Reno was brought to Shin-Ra. He was introduced personally to my father after spending a few weeks in our private rehabilitation center. I remember not being impressed with him at all during that meeting. He was skinnier, smaller, and younger than even me. But my father saw something in him… All I remember was him talking with Tseng in the hall while I sat and stared enviously… Then they both came back in and announced Reno was to join the Turks."

Io listened, but she made sure to mute her interest, even though she was thoroughly intrigued by her brother's enigmatic story.

"I was, of course, furious. My father refused to let me—his blood son—join the Turks, yet he took some druggie kid off the street and immediately placed him in training. But soon, after watching him fight, I realized what my father had seen: real potential," Rufus paused and smirked to himself. "Reno was like a monkey. He could climb, jump, and sprint incredible distances without breaking a sweat. I'm still impressed to this day by his agile scaling abilities."

Io averted her eyes as she thought. _'So that's how he never got caught running Mako,' _she mused. _'I had the advantage of a small frame… But Reno must have been monkeying his way through the city to escape.'_

"But Reno was never a very consistent worker. During the Meteor crisis, he was very unstable and failed to keep up with his assignments. But sometimes I'm thankful for that. If the Turks had succeeded in stopping Avalanche, we might not be alive today…" Rufus shifted in his seat again. He'd never openly admitted that before. But it was said and done…he didn't hesitate. "In those years after Midgar was destroyed, the Turks began to lose usefulness in Shin-Ra's powerless state. But Reno stuck with us through everything, even in the times I suffered from Geostigma. But I knew that Reno had other things on his mind. For the next two years, and the year after I recovered, Reno spent his time on the computer searching, investigating, examining every piece of evidence he could find. He was looking for you, Io. He was doing everything in his power just to find your address. And when he finally did, he set out to meet you after all these years."

Io's lazy gaze suddenly softened and her brow rippled with confusion. He…he'd actually searched for her? He actually cared to come see her? _Three years_? Just for her?

Rufus continued, his tone softer now. "I don't know what happened that night when he went to go visit you, but he was never the same after that. His work slacked, he rarely attended gatherings… He began losing weight and drinking constantly. I rarely ever saw him during the daytime, and he never returned calls from anyone inside Shin-Ra. For the next three years, Reno lived in seclusion from the world…until a new threat arose.

"Reeve Tuesti sent him on a mission to find and deliver an unstable materia back to the W.R.O. headquarters. I don't know what happened over that short time either, but…" Rufus paused and chuckled to himself. "Reno came back a changed man. He turned around and saved the world again, and, apparently, found a woman. It was then that he approached me about so many strange things… He asked about a long-term leave of absence, adoption papers, and my opinion on the schools in the area. I didn't know exactly what he meant by that, until he mentioned your name… I immediately accepted his request, and…here you are. All thanks to your big brother."

I curled her hands into fists on her skirt, gritting her teeth together angrily. How could she have been so stupid? Reno was just trying to help her all along. All he wanted to do was help, and she rejected him. She cursed him and turned her cheek…

"Io…? Are you alright?"

She glanced up at Rufus, barely noticing the tears welling in her eyes. "That night…that night he came to visit me…I was wrong; oh so wrong…" She paused and gathered her composure, stopping her tears in their tracks. "Janelle had always made Reno out to be a devil of a man. She told me stories about how he left me for dead the night I was incised, and how he'd joined Shin-Ra to mock me in my poverty… When he came that night, I barely let him speak… I swore at him and told him to leave us alone. I remember throwing pottery and silverware and sobbing and screaming… When I went to bed that night, I didn't even think about what he had come there to say. And now I don't remember…" Io looked up again, her amber eyes filled with whimsical thoughts and innocent notions. "He was just trying to help…"

Rufus opened his mouth to speak, but he was stopped suddenly at the sound of a muffled cough. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir," came Rude's deep voice, "but you're due for a press conference in a half an hour…"

Rufus huffed an annoyed sigh and stood immediately. "We'll have your dorm set up for you tomorrow," he grumbled to Io, "your books too. Don't sleep in, huh?"

* * *

(_"How DARE you show up at my doorstep like this! You were NEVER there! You NEVER took care of me! You weak!"_

_A coffee cup crashed against the wall _

"_Lying!"_

_Her aunt's favorite vase smashed at his feet._

"_Worthless!"_

_A plate soared through the air and crashed through the window._

"_Cowardly!"_

_The coffee table flipped and spilled its contents onto the floor._

"_SON OF A BITCH!"_

_His eyes flooded with anger. "Don't you dare speak about your mother that way!"_

"_I NEVER NEW MY MOTHER! I NEVER KNEW HER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Her sobs rang like clear like a bell all throughout the house as Janelle cowered behind the wall and watched her niece tear through her home like a maniac. "You took her away from me… I just want to see my mom and dad… I just want to have a family…"_

"_Io, you can have a family, you can live with me and grow up like a normal kid, I promise—"_

"_DON'T PROMISE ME ANYTHING! You'll just shatter my heart even more than it already is…" She sobbed uncontrollably and set her eyes to the ground, shriveling closed with tears. She grabbed the knife resting on the table beside her and threw it with all her might, but it was met with only the soft wood of the door as it creaked open and let in the draft of the cold, empty night breeze…)_

"Reno, you really are a son of a bitch…" Io cursed, clinging to the pillow she held. "You expect me to know what it feels like to have a family? I didn't even know 'em. You had to watch 'em die."

She growled and threw the pillow across the room, quickly grabbing the remote control on the nightstand beside her, flipping on flat screen before she her tears had the chance to escape again. The first channel that appeared was, of course, the Shin-Ra Networking Program. She could see a stock ticker rolling across the screen and a news anchor giving the lowdown on the latest information.

"_Since the strange and enigmatic disappearance of the Materia Takeover, Shin-Ra and the W.R.O. are back on track with their normal schedule. But some citizens are not at rest with this. Suspicion has arisen all around the world as to just what went on to make those black spirits disappear. And here is President Shin-Ra's opinion on the questions."_

The screen flashed to an image of Rufus's pressroom, where reporters mauled for their questions to be heard. She could see the blonde man standing at the podium, flanked by both Rude and Elena, as well as several other navy-clad bodyguards…but no Reno.

"_Mr. President! What is your take on this sudden lift of the Materia Crisis?"_

"_I'm afraid the answer that question is not only unknown," _came Rufus's stern reply, "_but also undesirable. My question for all of you is why are you so eager to suspect folly in a good thing? Your materia isn't possessed anymore, is it? Can't you just be thankful for that?"_

"_Are your scientists looking into this any further, Mr. President?"_

Rufus just shook his head. _"Everyone in our collaboration is leaving the matter as is. We have agreed to put it in the past and only revisit it should the threat arises again." _His voice was steady and professional, just as she was used to hearing him. "_Our newest focus has been turned to society. The W.R.O. and Shin-Ra Company have taken interest in educating underprivileged citizens of the planet, starting right here in Edge."_

Things became loud again. _"Mr. President! You were spotted on several occasions dining and socializing publicly with an unknown female figure. May we know a little about her?"_

Io's eyes went wide. Could they really have found out about her already? She saw Rufus hesitate and swallowed hard in fear. "_She is the daughter of one of our former employees…" _he began, his voice a bit softer; more worried. "_But that's all I can say about her now. I must respect her privacy."_

"_Is she involved romantically with you, Mr. President—Mr. President! Wait!"_

Two Turks suddenly swept Rufus off stage and Rude took the stand. "_That's all that the President has time for today, please hold your questions until—"_

Io pressed the power button and shut off the television, tossing the remote to where she'd thrown the pillow. With disbelief in her wide eyes, she pulled her legs up close to her chest and laid her head onto her knees, mentally stabbing herself for ever agreeing to this ploy.

* * *

**AN:** Poor Io! She's so confused! Arh! Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long. I got stuck early on and I just couldn't get past the writer's block…hah, sounds like a bad video game moment. But nonetheless, please leave your reviews at the door and tell me what you think! I really need the support right now... (sob)

Also, I updated the TOM forum with an art section. Check it out! I've got concepts of Io, Rufus, and Yuffie, as well as several paintings of various characters. 3 Thanks!


	4. My Fault

**AN: **A couple more reviews…keep 'em coming! Sorry for the sluggishness of my updates. Things have been a bit busy nowadays, since school's coming to a close soon. I'll try and hurry 'em. Thanks for the positive reviews so far, though!

About the title… Just something I pulled out of my ass in a hurry. It might even be subject to change later...mff. We'll see. Anywhoo, onto chapter four.

* * *

"Miss Bellanger! Miss Bellanger, please wake up! You're going to be late for your first class. _Miss Bellanger!_" 

Io sat up with a start and gasped, grabbing the clock sitting on her nightstand. 7:45… She had math in fifteen minutes!

"Miss Bellanger, I'll be forced to use my own key if—"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Io sprung out of bed and quickly through on her gift ensemble from two days before. Swinging her purse over her shoulder, she dashed to the door and burst out into the hall. "I'm ready," she gasped, looking at Karly. "I'm ready, let's hurry."

Karly gave a nod and hustled toward the elevator, wasting no time pressing the ground floor button. "There's no time to go to your dormitory, but we have received your books and supplies…" Karly shifted several books into Io's hands as well as a closed plastic case that looked a bit suspicious. "A laptop was required for your biology and astronomy courses…we got the best one we could find in the time we were given."

Io's eyes went wide for a moment. A laptop…computer? The closest she'd come to any computer was gazing into the open electronic stores in the nicer parts of Edge. Now she was actually holding one, along with actual textbooks with actual college-level information in them.

The elevator dinged just then, causing her to up her gait immediately as the doors parted, following Karly as she hurried to the front doors. Io needed no explanation as they stepped into the early morning sun, instantly making her way over to the black coupe that waited on the curb for her. A Turk, his name unknown to her, opened the door before she reached it, allowing her to set her books inside. Io pulled her head up to straighten her blouse when, all of a sudden, a flash caught her sharp eyes. She wheeled toward it and squinted hard, gasping at the sight of a small, squirrelly-looking man snapping shots with a hand-held camera from the corner of a side alley.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, immediately turning her head and dipping into the open door. She pursed her lips in disgust as the driver closed her door and slid into his own seat. After he'd started the car and was now on the way to the university, Io spoke up timidly. "Do they always do that?" she asked, disgust apparent in her voice.

The Turk glanced in his rear-view. "What, the paparazzi?" he grunted, sounding amused. "Get used to it, Miss Bellanger. You're part of the president's life now."

* * *

Io tried to pat attention in her math class, but she was too busy trying to figure out just what the Turk had meant by what he said in the car. "Par of the president's life?" How? All she had done was ask for a place to stay… She hadn't even anticipated speaking with the president at all! All she wanted to do now was finish out this schooling program, and move on with her new life. No more gifts, no more luncheons, no more _Rufus._

She should have known that was impossible.

"Miss Bellanger?" A stern voice awoke her from her daydream. She jerked up to see a pair of dark eyes glaring her down impetuously. "Would you care to answer the question?"

Io looked down at her book dumbly, trying to find just exactly what they were doing.

"Three ex cubed."

Io heard someone whispering beside her.

"The answer is three ex to the third!"

Io looked back to the front of the room. "Three…three ex cubed?" she muttered, sparing a glance at the woman beside her.

"Correct." Her teacher cleared her throat and turned to write the answer on the board. "Maybe next time, Miss Palmer won't have to help you out."

Io felt her face flush and her ears grow warm with embarrassment. She lowered her head to all the staring eyes, making no sound as the lesson continued.

She heard the toll of the bell signaling the end of the block, and Io immediately stood and gathered her things. She tried to slip out unnoticed, but to no avail. Her teacher flagged her down and pulled her off to the side.

"Now Miss Bellanger," said the old, malicious-looking teacher. "I understand that your scholarship is a gift from President Shin-Ra and your brother is a Turk, but that gives you no excuse to lag in my, or any of your other classes." She paused and glared into Io's frightened eyes. "I expect the same from you as I do any of my other students."

Io nodded her head meekly. "Yes ma'am," she said in a trembling voice. "I understand."

The woman gave a look of approval. "Good. Now go on and finish up your classes." The faintest smile appeared on her lips. "I do wish you best of luck, Miss Bellanger. You're obviously going to need it."

* * *

Io wanted to rip her dorm room apart when she saw it. Gifts, gifts, gifts! It was filed with gifts and freebie treasures! Brand new clothes lined the closet, a top-of-the-line desktop computer sat upon her desk. A chart of the constellations covered her entire ceiling, and even glowed in the darkness. Dark, silken sheets lay neatly on her bed; the kitchenette stocked with meals enough for a year. The bathroom had been cleaned and hung with new Shin-Ra embroidered towels, as well as make-up, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, bath oils, perfumes…and, to her utter shock, even tampons and sanitary napkins! Io had to take a moment to decide whether she was relieved or disgusted.

After wandering around her mansion of a dorm for several minutes, Io retreated to the main room and collapsed onto the bed, staring at the charted stars on her ceiling. She didn't even want to think about her homework or even school at all. Her mind drifted to Rufus, and his strangely dedicated attempts at pleasing her. So far, he was doing a pretty damn good job.

She stopped suddenly, sitting up straight, this time disgusted with herself. It was all a hoax! Just buying her off, that's all he was doing. She was foolish to ever place her trust in him. She contemplated for a moment juts skipping town and forgetting this whole experience. But where was she going to go? Io wouldn't deny that she was flat broke. And what would become of Janelle? She had no way of finding out from here… To be honest, she felt helpless. Was that Rufus's intent? To make her feel dependent and insignificant? Were his motives really all that innocent…?

Io groaned aloud and buried her face in her arms. She was so sick of trying to figure things out! Rufus was so ambiguous and furtive. He already knew half of her past and she'd barely scratched the surface of his. It was just unfair.

Huffing angrily, Io stood off the bed and glided over to her closet, sifting through the wardrobe carelessly, stopping only when she came across a pair of resting flannels and a thin tank top. She shed her school clothes and bunched them up, tossing them into the corner of the room without a care in the world. After sliding into the comfortable clothes, Io grabbed the remote from her bedside table and collapsed onto the bed again, pulling up a pillow to rest her arms on while she turned on one of the two flats screens that had been installed on opposite sides of her dorm. Again, the first channel to appear was the Shin-Ra Advertising Network. There were small blurbs about Rufus, but no mention of his press conference the day before, much to Io's relief.

She flipped through the channels leisurely for the next few moments, finding nothing more than late soap operas and boring news reports. She began to get aggravated and almost shut off the TV when all of a sudden she saw her face, bright with embarrassment, staring back at her on the hi-def screen before her. Io's draw dropped. She stared at the un-glamorous paparazzi shot of her for several moments until the picture faded into the background and a journalist appeared on the screen, standing across the street from where she'd been picked up from the W.R.O. building that same morning.

"_I'm standing on the very spot where, just this morning, our mystery Shin-Ra woman was briskly escorted from the W.R.O. building by a professional Turk driver. What do we know about this woman and how is she linked to the President? Well, not much. According to inside sources, the woman's name first name is Io, a local resident of Edge, although currently unemployed. Her connection to Presidents Rufus and Reeve is still unknown, although she has been seen dining with him on occasion, as well as visiting the local university with him. However, experts have confirmed that this mystery woman is in no way related by blood to neither President Rufus nor President Reeve. So where does she fit in amongst the politicians and hardworking businessmen of Shin-Ra Company and the World Restoration Organization? Stay tuned to our Celebrity Gossip section for more information. I'm Marci King for _Entertainment Daily_."_

Io was left in a state of shock even as the report ended. Impossible. Simply impossible.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later…" a soft, apologetic voice floated in from the hallway. "I was hoping for the latter, but…"

Io's eyes flicked over to her doorway to see Rufus leaning casually against her doorframe, sighing deeply while he watched the next report. "How did you get in here?" she gasped, sitting up straight now.

Rufus kicked himself off the frame and let the door slide closed, sauntering toward her. "It was unlocked," he told her, letting his eyes fall from the TV now. "I'd like to apologize for all of this…"

Io's face tightened. She tried to bite her tongue, but her anger was just too much to hold in. "You damn well should be!" she shouted. Rufus didn't look very surprised. "My privacy has been violated! This is _your _fault! You got me mixed up in all of this!"

Rufus just crossed his arms coolly. "I already apologized. I'm sorry that I'm the president and I'm sorry that the W.R.O. building is the most popular place for paparazzi." He leaned against her counter now, his dark eyes never wavering from hers. "There was nothing I could do."

"They released my _name!_" Io gasped. "This is such a disgrace…I can't believe this is happening."

Rufus rolled his eyes as she continued to mumble incoherently. "I hate to break it to you, but I think we have more important things to worry about than your reputation," he snapped. "Like, for instance, finding out who released your name in the first place. I've already talked to Rude and Elena. Their timelines checked out, they haven't been outside of the building since they took us to the University."

Io, feeling suddenly audacious, challenged him. "How do I know_ you _didn't release my name? Just because you're the president doesn't make you automatically trustworthy."

Rufus was taken aback by this statement, at last affected by her comments. "You can't be serious," he chuckled, shaking his head shamefully. "What reason would I have to do such a thing? As the daughter of one of the most prominent staff here in Shin-Ra, I do believe you have earned more respect in everyone's eyes."

Io pulled her legs up to her chest and turned her face away spitefully. "Bullshit," she grunted. She saw his figure moving out of the corner of her eye and felt the bed rising with a new weight now added to it. Still, she did not look at him.

"Io…" His voice was softer now. "I knew your mother. She worked tirelessly for Shin-Ra for as many years as my father has owned this company. I won't pretend as though we were close, but I will _never_ fail to acknowledge the services she provided to Shin-Ra Company." He paused for a moment, allowing Io to trail her eyes to where he sat, his face a mix of emotions. "I never got to show my appreciation for her…and to many of those dedicated Shin-Ra employees. And I guess…when this chance came about…I wanted to do it through you. But it's not really working out as I planned. Much like everything else I do…"

Io blinked across at Rufus, who sat in silence with a guilt-stricken expression.

It was all _her_ fault.

* * *

**AN: **Gawd, this mushy stuff will be the death of me! But I must have some sort of interaction between the two. I refuse to revert the old "suddenly-realize-our-hidden-love" bullsh. That is for Mary-Sues. Goddamn Mary Sues. Erk.

Anyhow, I'm going on a three-day field trip to Washington D.C., so don't expect any fast updates. Thanks for your positive reviews so far, though! I expect lots more when I get back from D.C.! Thanks a-much.


	5. Father Figure

**AN: **I'm back! I see we're lagging on reviews now… Hm. Oh well, I guess there's not much I can do. I wrote a lot in D.C., so I won't wait in posting it. There's no use in that… But please review some more! I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing.

* * *

The staccato clopping of feet echoed through the alley as the hurried figure trotted up to the fire escape ladder, tugging on the bottom rung until it slid down enough for him to climb up. The panting fellow climbed the fire escape two floors up before knocking at the barred, boarded window in the pattern "3, 2, 1." After a moment of waiting, the window was slid open and the man disappered inside. He dashed to the main room and leaned to catch his breath. 

"Boss," was his first gasping exclamation. "Turn on channel 63! I seen our girl!"

* * *

Rufus sighed deeply and rested his forehead against his palm, tossing the mixed files carelessly onto the surface of his desk, making things even more disorderly. It was no use! Almost anyone in the W.R.O. building could have let slip to the press about Io. It could take days…weeks even just to find that person. And who knows what could have been said about her by then! He had to just accept the fact that their was no undoing what was already done…but he still had to try and fix the aftereffects.

* * *

Io tapped her heel against the pavement impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest as her eyes darted across the empty streets before her. "He's late," she mumbled to herself, check the watch on her right wrist. Her astronomy class had taken a trip to the local planetarium, and the class had ended ten minutes ago. Her driver had left her waiting on the street corner in the dark. 

Io was considering walking back to the University when, all of a sudden, a squeal of tired echoed through the parking lot. Io jerked her head in the direction of the noise, having to squint through the bright headlights that suddenly came her way.

That wasn't her driver.

Io yelped and stumbled onto the curb, quickly getting to her feet as the car sped by and hit the breaks at the end of the street, pulling a full 180 until it was facing her again. She heard the doors open and close, and laughter filled the lot. Clinking of chains and baseball bats accompanied each malicious chuckle… Io steadied her stance as her attackers approached.

"Look who it is, boys!" said the gangster in front of the pack, as if he knew who she was. "Long time no see, 'Scars.'"

Io narrowed her eyes. "Shut the fuck up," she grunted. "What do you want with me? Who are you?"

The gangsters ignored her questions. "I wonder if she still fights like a little girl…"

An amused smirk appeared on the first lackey's face, sending a familiar chill down Io's spine. "Only one way to find out…"

She wasn't prepared for the first or second swing of the chain, having to twist her body to avoid the fatal blows. She sank back into stance for the third and swung her purse around to catch the chain, entangling it in the straps. She pulled the chain from the gangster's grasp and tossed it out of reach, spinning in with her forearms raised to parry his fists. She ducked as another lackey swung a bat in her direction, sliding backward to avoid a jab from a metal pole in the third gangster's possession.

Suddenly, Io twirled away long enough to reach down to her boot, pulling out a concealed dagger from inside. She swung back upward, snapping her wrist out to the nearest gangster threateningly. He stopped at the sight of the gleaming blade and snarled. Io was just about to smirk with victory when the oh so familiar sound of a gun cocking whispered ear her left ear.

"You always did like to bring a knife to a gun fight."

Io's eyes went wide as she trailed her eyes to the man beside her. His searing green eyes pierced her soul, dark bronze skin reflecting their glow eerily, his charcoal hair fraying down his face in messy locks. One of those locks was dyed a silvery hue, falling across the left side of his forehead.

Io stared at the fellow for several moments, lowering her dagger from his comrade.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked, taking a step forward, his gun almost grazing her temple. She noticed now that his eye…the left one. It was glassy; glazed. It stared straight through her threateningly. "You were so young…I knew they'd spare you. Spineless Turks don't have the guts to kill a child."

Io's face tightened. "Who are you?"

The man smirked. "I'm just a ghost, Io…" He too his hand just then and raised it to his forehead, gingerly pushing his white lock away from his face. Beneath the bleached hair lay a spiral of colorless skin, circling around a quarter-sized disk that raised off his forehead subtly.

Io's mind flinched.

(_"Die slow."_

_The gunshot rang clear through her ears, her face coiling away as blood sprayed against her young face. She encountered the steel-eyed man, his gun glaring her down for what seemed like forever before he left with his navy-clad friends, leaving the six-year-old to weep over the only father figure she'd ever had, lying dead at the wheel in the front seat.)_

Or was he…?

By the time she'd come to her senses, a cold metal barrel met her temple. She was no stranger to this feeling…

"Die slow, Io!" gasped the gang lord. "_Die fucking slow!_"

Io flinched and braced herself for the gunshot, but nothing came…another squeal of tires replaced it. Io opened her eyes to see her executioner's gaze averted. She too whipped her head toward the oncoming car, watching as it skidded to a stop. The passenger's side door flew open and out jumped Rufus, pulling out a semi-auto from within his jacket. The driver's side opened to reveal Rude, also armed and taking cover behind the door of the car.

The barrel against her temple flew in their direction and opened fire on the car, but he was outnumbered. Both Rufus and Rude unloaded rounds to match him. Io took cover on the curb, snatching up her purse from the sidewalk. She began to crawl on her hands and knees toward the car, scraping her palms and shins as she did so.

"Io!"

She screamed at the sound of a bullet whizzing by her ear. Coiling behind a lamp post, Io cradled her ringing head as the gunshots became more and more numerous by the second.

"It's no good! Let's get outta here!"

While she recovered from the shock, Io could hear clopping of feet in her good ear.

"Io," came Rufus's voice, filled with concern now. "Io, are you okay?"

She trailed her wide-eyed gaze up to where he kneeled beside her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Io, say something!"

She gave no response.

"Did you know these men? Please, Io! Answer me! _Did you know them?_"

"Deimos…" Io muttered at last, losing herself in Rufus's deep eyes. "You're alive."

* * *

Io felt like she was in an interrogation room, even though she was just sitting across from Rufus in his skyline office. The marble floor seemed like cold granite, the mahogany desk felt like flat steel, the chandelier felt like a single light bulb, illuminating her and only her. And the window… It felt like the opaque pane through which the whole world could see her; analyze her; watch her… 

"Io…" Rufus's soft voice drew no will from her. "can you tell me about the men who attacked you on the street?"

Silence.

Dead silence.

"Please, Io…" Her amber eyes flicked up to him for only a moment. "I want to help, but you have to talk to me."

Io took a deep breath and returned her gaze to the cold coffee set before her, her mind melding into deep thoughts. "Deimos was like a father to me," she said at last, her voice quivering with uncertainty. "Even though he was cold and harsh, he was the only adult inside the gang who would talk to me. He was the one who gave me my scars…" Io paused and raised her stoic eyes back to Rufus. "He was second in command back then, and took care of most of the hands-on stuff. He was in the car when the Turks intercepted us 14 years ago. I…I thought he was long dead, but…"

Rufus proceeded to pen all of this information into the file he held. Io was too emotionally jolted to worry about what it was or why he was doing it at all.

Io continued. "His hair…that white lock…his eye… The bullet is still in his head." She stopped suddenly, her pupils dilating as memories attacked her.

(_"You'll make a great runner, Io. Just you wait and see."_

_The six-year-old girl touched the sides of her cheeks gingerly._

"_Hey, careful with those things," Deimos barked. "They ain't gonna heal over if you keep touching 'em like that."_

_The infant looked away. "Sorry."_

"_You know the drill, right?"_

_Her little head nodded. "Like the back of my hand."_

"_Good. 'Cause there ain't no time for mistakes. The Turks'll be hot on our tail, I'm sure."_

_Io moved up beside the lanky teen, reaching up to grasp his hand. Deimos raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Can you take me to the park tomorrow?" she asked, her innocence radiating brightly. "Please?"_

_After a moment of hesitation, Deimos answered. "Sure…")_

The echo of that gunshot plagued her subconscious again…

"Oh Deimos, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were still alive. I'm sorry!" Io suddenly teared up and started sobbing uncontrollably, burying her face in her arms on top of his desk.

She heard Rufus release a sigh, but she just kept sobbing, peering through her tangled locks at the dark wood on which her head rested. Her hiccups stopped suddenly as she felt a cold, steady hand slip around her own. Her eyes raised to his again and she sniffed.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Rufus asked, sounding almost confused. "There was nothing you could have done. And this man…this gang lord. Does he really deserve your tears?"

Io gazed at Rufus unbelievingly. "He was the closest thing to—"

Io's sobbing reply was interrupted by a sharp ringing noise. Rufus jerked his hand out of hers and stared at the phone on his desk. After waiting dumbly for two rings, Rufus reached over and took up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Mr. President? Reno Bellanger is on the phone. He says its urgent. I'll patch him through."

Rufus stared at Io as Karly mentioned Reno. He was about to ask why he was calling—he was on leave after all, but Reno was patched through almost immediately.

"Rufus," came Reno's familiar voice, although he sounded slightly annoyed and sarcastic. "How is it that I saw my little sister on a national news broadcast?"

Rufus blinked and looked at the sobbing woman before him. He hesitated. "About that," he said at last, swiveling in his chair before standing up. He walked to the window and stared out over the city. "Io wasn't aware of the paparazzi in this city…she was caught off-guard." Rufus's voice was no more than a soft whisper.

"And her name?" Reno demanded. "How did that one slip?"

Rufus bit his lip in thought. "I…I think someone from inside might have leaked it."

"Like who? Was it a Turk? Did Reeve let something slip?"

"You know Reeve isn't clumsy like that!" Rufus hissed, almost frustrated now. "I'm not sure who it is yet… But we're on it, I promise."

"This had better no progress any further, Rufus. This is not what Io needs right now."

Rufus heaved a sigh. "It's under control, Reno. Trust me on this one." There was a moment of silken on the end of the phone. "Just enjoy your vacation, huh?"

Reno scoffed. "Yeah…whatever."

The line went dead. Rufus sighed one more time and walked back to his desk, placing the phone back on the hook. Io sat sniffing, her eyes averted, mascara running and nose red. "Who was that?" she asked, not really making eye contact with him.

Rufus felt his insides turn. "Confidential," he muttered, making a face. It was the first time in many years that he'd felt the sharp hint of remorse after lying.

Io looked down shyly. She touched the top of her hand. It was still cold from where Rufus's thumb had brushed her knuckles. She wanted to cry more. She wanted to collapse in his arms and tell him everything. Just let everything out. There was nothing left to hide… She felt as though Rufus was the only one she could trust now…

"I'd like you to stay here tonight," Rufus announced, drawing her eyes back to his. "I know you've only been at your dorm for two days, but I feel it'd be safer for you to stay near this building for a while…in case of any more slips, I mean."

Io nodded, wiping her runny make-up as she got to her feet. She started to turn around, but Rufus's voice stopped her again.

"Io…are you sure you're alright?"

She looked back, but failed to hold his gaze for very long. "I…" She hesitated. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Rufus nodded in agreement and followed behind her, leading the way toward the door. "Come on, I'll walk you to your suite." Halfway to the door of his office, he brought his hand up and rested it midway up Io's back. She shivered and flinched, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. So close, so new, so…right?

A warm feeling grew in the pit of her stomach as they strode down the hall toward the elevator. It calmed her soul, bringing solace to her mind… But as soon as it had come, this feeling left her. Rufus boarded the elevator and dropped his hand, averting his eyes as he pressed the 33rd floor button. Io slid in shamefully behind him, feeling cold all over again.

The doors closed and Io occupied herself with watching the little red numbers passing by.

60, 59, 58…

With each number came a new need for that calming sensation, that need to feel close to him: the only one she could trust. She was amazed at how quickly her opinion had changed. Only a day before, she cursed herself for placing trust in him. Now, she felt as if it was the only place she _could_ place her trust.

57, 56, 55…

Io could feel herself leaning.

54, 53, 52…

Her eyes teared up again.

51, 50—

She couldn't take it a moment longer. Io bit her lip and leaned her swaying body toward him while her mind recollected the fraying events of tonight, and all the other events in her past. Her breath hitched and a stray tear rolled out of her eye, staining his white jacket with her dark, running eye make-up. Even so, he didn't seem to mind. His face softened and he rested his chin on her head, sliding his steady hand into her hair tenderly.

Io sobbed against his shoulder for several moments, not even thinking or caring about the camera peering at them from above. Her cheek pressed against his shoulder and her hand rested on his chest, letting her eyes fall slowly closed, her uneven breaths calmed by the gentle stroking motions his hand had begun against her head.

She paid no attention to when the elevator dinged and the doors slid back, barely reacting as she felt herself being lifted off the ground, carefully and slowly. She moved her arms up around his neck and clung there, breathing in his subtle, tantalizing scent. Her body moved in correspondence with his for a few moments as he maneuvered around the hallways, having to lean herself closer still as he skillfully unlocked the door to her suite, gliding inside quieter than a ghost. Gooseflesh rippled along her body as she felt herself being lain onto silken sheets, her hair feathering out across the several plush pillows beneath her. She savored the feeling of his hands on her for one last moment before they left her and were replaced by linens.

Io sighed as she felt the soft pad of his thumb brushing away her caked make-up, dancing across her fluttering eyelids gently. The rest of his fingers grazed along her weak spot, caressing the soft flesh along her chin.Her whole spine tingled as he hand finally drew aback, leaving her to revel in the remnants of his touch. She heard his soft footsteps slowly receding back across the carpet until the door creaked, noting the long pause between the door swinging open, and when it closed.

So this is what was meant by "part of the president's life."

* * *

**AN:** Oh snap! Finally an antagonist is revealed…took me long enough. x) Anyway, I hope that scene wasn't too…_emotional_. It has a purpose, and it doesn't have to do with the pairing, I promise. I'll try and keep off of the mushy stuff for a while… Just gimme some reviews! Pweeease! 


	6. Photograph

**AN: **Two words: Writer's block. _Really _sorry for the lateness. I'm trying as hard as I can, I promise! Just keep the reviews coming and I'll be here with more. Pwease?

* * *

"Personally, I think this is a good move on the president's part. He's proving that, aside from restoring the world, he still has time to be social and enjoy life. He's really taking big steps away from the picture his father painted for him. This is just assuming that he's actually on a romantic level with the woman…"

Io was repulsed. She couldn't believe the things being said about her—and on national television!

"I'm going to have to agree with you, Jen. The president is really showing some openness to the public with this, even if he's only being friendly with the woman. I have to say I was very happy to hear that Shin-Ra and the W.R.O. have turned their attention to society. The only way for the world to go is up!"

Io growled and took the knife she held, throwing it at the wall angrily. She reached over and slammed her hand onto the power button of the remote, taking a new knife out of the draw to finish cutting her bagel. She watched the knife vibrating in the wall, slicing into the bread more vigorously now. She didn't even know why she was eating a bagel. It was almost 10:30 at night. Who eats a bagel at 10:30?

Io placed the bagel into the toaster of her suite's mini kitchenette, setting the time before striding out onto the balcony. She immediately pulled out a cigarette and lit it with her package store lighter, taking a deep drag and breathing out just as deeply. The cigarette calmed her a bit, but she was still flustered over the media mix-up. She was _not_ seeing Rufus; _especially _not in a romantic way! She resented the fact that the improvement of his image came at the price of soiling her own.

Io sighed again to calm herself, watching the clouds roll gently over the full moon beating down on her. She gave up on trying to hold a grudge because…well, because it just didn't work. It wasn't his fault the paparazzi had snapped pictures of her all over the city. Her anger was countered by the fact that Rufus was trying his best.

The thought of Rufus brought her back go the emotional rollercoaster of last night. She'd discovered that her only father figure had not been murdered after all, but alive and healthy. But he'd almost killed her…shot at her openly and swore in her face. She couldn't decide if she was happy for Deimos's safety…or scared for her own.

Just then, she heard a door swing open from within her suite. Io slid off the balcony and slipped back into the main room, pulling the knife out of the wall beside her. Cigarette still in her mouth, Io hugged the wall and shifted toward the bedroom, her bare feet making no noise against the carpet. Upon reaching the half-ajar doorway, Io peeked through. She could hear someone rummaging around in her drawers and dressers inside.

Swallowing hard, Io spun away from the wall and burst into the room, winding her attacking arm while reaching with her free one. She surprised the man and caught him off guard, grabbing his collar before tossing up against the wall. He slipped from her gasp and tried to dip away, but she caught him again and kneed him in the gut, winding him while she tackled him to the ground. She pinned one of his arms down with her hand and pressed her blade to his neck. He stopped moving long enough for Io go look at him. She gasped.

"Rufus!" Io's eyes went wide and she quickly withdrew her hands, allowing him to breathe. "Oh my gawsh, I'm _so _sorry!" she cried. "I had no idea that was you! I thought someone was trying to break in—!"

"And I thought you were at school…" Rufus choked, stroking his neck tenderly while he struggled to regain his breath.

"Class let out early," Io replied softly, looking away with embarrassment. Things were quiet for a moment in which all that could be heard was Rufus's slowing breaths. Io finally realized that she was still lain out over the president and immediately blushed like wild, carefully sliding off of him and turning away to hide her flushing cheeks.

"I didn't mean to startle you," came Rufus's oddly concerned voice. "I should have told you I have a master key… I was just coming to…" He paused, causing Io to glance back at him, now more curious than embarrassed. "I just wanted to give this to you."

Io's eyes fell from his to where his hand lay outstretched. Her head instinctively tilted at the sight, her brow knitting thoughtfully. "What is this?" she asked, not touching the object.

Rufus sighed sharply and grasped Io's hand, sliding the fit into her palm gently. It was cold and thin, and it bent against her hand. The light from the window caught the glossed surface and Io gave a silent gasp. "Is this…?"

"You're mother and father," Rufus replied, his hand still cupping hers as he moved a step closer, "_and_ your brother."

Io analyzed the photograph carefully, taking in the unfamiliar features of her dead parents and her estranged brother. "They're beautiful," she whispered, gently running her hand down the glossy surface of the photograph. Her hand stopped and hovered on her mother's stomach. She felt Rufus's cold hand fold atop hers again.

"That's you," he whispered, causing her hand to tremble. She had failed to realize how close he'd gotten. Gently leaning into his shoulder, Io lifted the picture to her heart and pressed it there while Rufus wrapped his arms loosely around her.

She didn't cry this time; no, not a single tear. She smiled. She had a mom and dad at last.

And a brother.

* * *

"Well… Sunday was a busy day for us. I don't think I got out till ten that night and my house is way across down, so it must have been eleven already by the time I got home. Then I had to bring my mother to the doctor's the next day, so I didn't have much time to do anything…"

The room went quiet and the shivering employee looked as though he could cry at any moment. Rufus ran his hands down his face and sighed. "Okay," he barked, making the kid across his desk jump sky high. "You're free to go."

He waved his hand and the boy flinched again, standing as Rude came to escort him out. As soon as the door closed, Rufus grunted and laid his head out onto the desk. "This is useless Rude," he groaned. "That is the seventh employee with an alibi. This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. _Anyone_ in that café could have rattled off to someone about Io. I can't even begin to think how many people were in there that day…"

Rude just nodded. "It's a difficult task, sir," he agreed, "but if anyone can do it, it will be you."

Rufus sighed. "Let's just pray for no more leaks," he said, more to himself than to Rude. "I think Io's safety is on the line here. I have a feeling Io had a few enemies on the street…"

"Shall I increase security at her dormitory?" Rude asked.

Rufus stood and glided toward the window, gazing down at the streets below. "Discreetly," he replied, the stern edge returning to his voice. "I don't want this to become any more public than it already is."

Rude smirked. "Or is it simply that you don't wish Io to know?"

Rufus glared at him.

"You don't have to hide it sir."

He gritted his teeth.

"I know you care about her."

His face flushed with revealed truth.

* * *

Io was starving.

With swift step she stomped through the alleys, holding her thin laptop close to her chest, glancing left an right in case of any paparazzi, always ready to raise her books to shield her face. She'd taken the back way to avoid them, but she'd come to know by experience that no where in public was ever safe. Especially from journalist scum.

She rounded a corner in hopes that she was indeed heading for the main street, but only succeeded in seeing more alleys beyond. "Food!" she gasped. "I need food..." Her math class had just let out very early and the cafeteria at EU didn't start serving lunch until twelve. A piece of bread and a bowl of cereal were not a enough to hold her over until lunch hour did roll around.

Growling along with her stomach, Io upped her gait desperately, dipping around another corner. She felt something grab at her arm however, and screeched loud enough for anyone within a two mile radius to hear. She was pushed up against a wall and a cold finger touched her lips. She dropped her books and laptop as the hand flattened out against her mouth. "Don't say a word, love…"

Io's amber eyes opened and gaze up at the figure looming above her, gasping at the sight of that single glazed eye… Her attacker took his hand away, allowing her to speak. "Deimos?" she hissed, shrinking down farther away from him.

"Well…you remembered my name after all…" the man whispered in return.

"I'd never forget your name, Deimos…" Io vowed. "Not after all you've done for me."

Deimos smirked. "Is that so? What about everything you've done for _me?_ Leaving me for dead and waddling off to join with Shin-Ra—the very organization that left me paralyzed for four years!"

"That was the Turks," Io assured him. "And I'm not part of Shin-Ra, I'm just—"

"What does it matter, Io?" Deimos interrupted. "We never taught you to fraternize with the enemy…" He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, snapping it open before her. Io took a moment to read the bold letters inscribed on the top: "PRESIDENT SHIN-RA FINDS AN OFF THE STREET HOOK-UP." Below was a picture of her sitting with Rufus in the EU registration office.

"That was nothing!" Io gasped, trying to struggle away from Deimos's iron grasp. "He was just getting me into school, that's all!"

"Oh, so _they're_ teaching you now?" Deimos grunted, his grip tightening. "Our lessons weren't good enough for you?"

Io's eyes went wide and she stopped struggling. "What do you want, Deimos?" she whimpered desperately.

Deimos's smirk sent chills down her spine. His multi-colored eyes drifted from hers and settled on the ground beside her. His hand still gripping tightly to her arm, he leaned down and snatched up something from the pavement. Bringing it up to eye level, he scanned it closely. It was the photograph Rufus had given her.

"Is that Claire?" he asked, looking over the top of the photograph at Io. "She looks so beautiful…just like she did before I killed her…"

Io choked on the air she breathed in.

"And Julian… What a strong fellow. He would have done anything to save his family. Anything…"

Tears welled in her widening eyes.

"And…aw, is that Reno?" Dry laugher fizzled from his throat. "The best runner we ever had. Its too bad he's a traitor. He would have made it big on the drug market!"

Io could feel her throat tighten with anger. She could feel her limit hit. Pulling her hands into tight fists, she wound her free hand back and connected perfectly with the side of Deimos's face, sending him reeling backward in pain. He let go of the photograph and it fluttered to the ground beside him. Io reached jumped up and pulled on the loose poles of the fire escape above her, causing them to shear off. She held the make-shift weapons outward and charged at Deimos again, swinging her blades downward at him. He rolled away and vaulted to his feet, grabbing a long metal rod from the ground.

Io didn't hesitate once and immediately flew in for another attack. She jabbed and swung, but her blades were always parried away. She ducked to avoid a fatal swing form the metal pole in Deimos's possession, but in turn swept her leg around and tripped him right over, causing him to land flat on his back. Io swirled around again and prepared herself for a finishing blow, but something startled her.

"Io!"

She wheeled around to see the stoic face of none other than Rude himself, holding his pistol with both one hand and shining a flashlight into the alley. Io raised her hand to shield the light, flinching at the sound of gunfire. She wheeled to watch as Deimos skittered off into the darkness, dodging Rude's bullets until he was long gone into the streets of Edge.

"Io, are you alright?"

She gave no reply. Gripping tightly to the makeshift blade in her hand, Io gritted her teeth and sunk it deep into the brick beside her, leaning down to take up the folded photograph from the alley floor. "Stop fooling me, Deimos," she hissed, wiping her cheeks. "You've done it too many times already…"

* * *

**AN: **Bastard just keeps getting away! We'll see Deimos's grand scheme revealed in the next chapter. And when will this damn media scandal settle down! You'll just have to wait and see. Review please! (begs) 


	7. Anything

**AN: **Finally! A semi-quick chapter. It's kinda long, with some slight mushyness in the middle. Mind it not, it all applies to the plot I promise. It isn't just pure romance! Lots of action and suspense to come… Mwhaha! Fasten your seatbelts…

* * *

"Deimos, huh?" Rufus stared at his computer screen determinedly. "Did she mention a last name?" Rude just shook his head, his shrouded eyes never leaving the president's resolute face. "Well there's gotta be something in the systems on this guy…"

Rufus typed the name nimbly on the keyboard before him, hitting the enter button before sitting back to watch the names and pictures scroll by. The dark, flickering light shined against his glazed, wide pupils for several moments until the screen finally stopped moving and a single picture waited on the monitor.

"Deimos Skylar," Rufus read aloud. "Unemployed. Caucasian male, did time for drug use, assault and battery, and petty theft…" He paused for a moment, causing Rude to raise an eyebrow. "Deceased… According to this, he's been dead for 14 years…" Rufus continued reading for a moment before leaning back in his seat, his face thoughtful. "Io said he was in the car when the Turks intercepted them…14 years ago. He must have lived and no one knew it." Things became silent for a long while as Rufus continued to ponder to himself. "Deimos…this guy is a ghost. There's nothing left of him. What is he doing back? What does he want with Io? I…I have to ask her."

Rufus stood abruptly and started toward the door, but Rude turned around and finally spoke up. "Do you really think that's such a good idea?" he grunted. "Perhaps this is something Io needs to deal with on her own. And, may I say, it seems very apparent that she can take care of herself."

Rufus tilted his head to his friend, crossing his arms over his chest. "That may be so," he sighed. "But I'd never forgive myself if I let something happen to Reno's sister while she's under my care…"

Rude gave a silent nod of understanding, his eyes wandering in thought. "I see. You do what you have to, Mr. President. I'll do the same."

"Thank you, Rude." Rufus uncrossed his arms and waved Rude off, turning to finish his brisk walk out of his office.

Rude heaved a sigh as his boss glided away. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Rufus…"

* * *

"What do you want, Deimos…?" Io whispered softly to herself, curled close to herself in the darkness, gazing through the half-drawn blinds at the dim moon hanging low against the midnight sky. "This doesn't make any sense…why are you trying to hurt me?"

Io rolled back over in her bed, nuzzling her face into the cold silken pillows beneath her. She clung to them and closed her eyes, sliding one hand underneath to grasp the smooth object beneath. Pulling the photograph from beneath the pillows, Io held it up so that it caught the light and gazed at it for several moments, trying to imagine it in her mind… Her mother's radiant red hair, her father's warm amber eyes…and her brother's bashful smile, hidden behind a childish crimson blush. She could almost hear the pattering beat of her fetal heart as she lay peacefully in her mother's womb…

She wondered for a moment how anyone with a heart could take the life of such a beautiful, soon-to-be mother, a caring, loving, protective father, and steal the life of a shy, uncertain, six-year-old child, still innocent to the world. Deimos had done it…he admitted to it. Io couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him.

Io placed the picture onto her chest against her heart, beating loudly, yet slowly against her palm. She was about to let her eyes fall closed when a sound from the corner of the room, made her jerk awake. Upon sitting up, she dragged a small blade from underneath the pillow, holding it tightly in her flexing palm. Her eyes narrowed to see through the darkness. "Who's there…?" she hissed, her eyes falling on the doorway.

"Io, it's me," came a familiar, powerful voice.

"Rufus?" Io's voice softened and she quickly hid the knife away under her pillows again. When she looked up, the president was standing at the foot of her bed, his face alit by a strip of moonlight shining into her dorm room. He looked overworked and tired, his shirt untucked and unbuttoned partway, his hair disheveled. He slid his hands into his pockets and sighed. "Rufus, what are you doing here at 12:30 in the morning?" Io asked at last, sliding the photograph back under the pillows with her knife. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Rufus smirked a little. "Couldn't I be asking you the same thing? You look wide awake to me…"

Io gave no reply. She looked away a bit, covering herself with the sheets she'd kicked down. The sound of Rufus sighing made her look back again to see him sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Something's been bothering me, Io…" Rufus said at last, his voice soft as though he were trying to keep quiet for someone. "This man… Deimos. He helped to raise you, right?"

Io seemed confused by his sudden interest, but she nodded anyway. "He was like my mentor…he taught me everything about the drug world and life on the streets…" She paused and gazed at him curiously. "But why are you so interested?"

Rufus didn't hesitate. "This all makes me wonder… If Deimos at all cared for you in the past, why is he attacking you now? He almost killed you twice. There must be some merit behind all of this."

Io's head tilted a bit. "I can't answer that, Rufus…" she replied, her voice just has soft as his. "Deimos was never clear about his actions. Whether it's out of love or hate, I can't differentiate. It's as confusing to me as it is to you, I'm sure."

Rufus's solid blue eyes locked onto hers. A silence floated through the air and Io fought to keep herself from fidgeting where she sat. She hadn't realized how close Rufus was, much like every time they were together. He always seemed to inch a bit closer than she'd realized, scaring her at first…but in a strange way, it comforted her too. She blinked innocently at him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You'll tell me if he tries to contact you…right?" Rufus asked, his voice smaller than ever she'd heard it. "If he tries to hurt you again, or he says something threatening, you'll let me know, won't you? I'll do anything you like; I'll increase security, I'll give you pick from all the Turks to have as your body guards. I'll move your dormitory and give you private classes. Anything."

Io's eyes softened and she released a sharp breath of air. "Rufus, I…" she stammered, stroking her chilled arms. "I don't want any of that… I just want to be normal. You don't have to do anything for me. You've already done too much—"

"Just promise me you'll tell me if you hear from him. Promise me, Io!" She was taken aback as Rufus reached out and took her hand into his own, his voice becoming loud now. "I feel like it's my responsibility to ensure that you're safe… I just need to hear you say the words. Please…"

Io was silent for a moment, still in a bit of shock. "This shouldn't be your responsibility. I can take care of—"

Her lips were silenced by his own—his firm, pursed lips enclosing hers. Eyes wide, hands struggling to support herself, Io trembled as Rufus slowly leaned over her, his hand falling over hers where it lay on the bed. After a moment, Io's eyes fell closed and she melted into him, unable to control herself. The moment seemed to last forever. Even after he pulled away, her head lay upturned and still, as though it had never ended. His words awoke her. "Please promise me, Io," he whispered, his voice stern, yet pleading.

Io opened her eyes enough to see the beseeching glare in his sapphire eyes. "I…I promise…" she stammered, her lips barely parted, for fear of losing the feeling they held inside. "I'll tell you everything…anything."

The silence that plagued the air did not last long. Rufus broke his stare and stood abruptly, letting Io's hand fall back to the bed uncaringly. "That's all I needed to hear," he hissed, almost frigidly. Turning on his heel, he swept out of her dormitory without a sound.

Io was left with a cold, empty feeling in her stomach. Her insides ached and her lips pursed themselves together. Gooseflesh rose all along her skin, everywhere from head to toe. Why? Why had he done this? Why had he left her so shrilly? Io was beginning to think he'd kissed her only to _drag_ the promise out of her, as if it couldn't have been done any other way. But from this stemmed a new question: Why did he need to hear those words so badly?

After pondering in silence for many moments, Io decided that it was simply because Rufus was a man whose world revolved around words. Words here, words there, words everywhere. To hear them in his mind would bring a sort of comfort, and her case was no different.

Io lay down to sleep and pressed her head against the pillows, deciding as she stared into the moon that she'd try to keep that promise. She'd at least try to stay true to the cold vow she'd taken, as long as it brought solace to Rufus's mind…

But did it?

* * *

"Io, I'm very happy with this grade. Your improvement since day one is astounding!"

Io looked away from her teacher bashfully, taking the corrected test that was handed to her. An 88. That _was_ an improvement.

It'd been three days since the incident in her dormitory, and every since then, her schoolwork had been slowly working upward in terms of quality. People were no longer looking at her strangely, and her thoughts of Deimos were slowly beginning to wane out of her mind. However, all of these improvements came at the price of rarely seeing Rufus anymore. He'd not once tried to contact her in person since that accidental kiss. Io realized that her theory had been proven by this. Rufus had only kissed her to ensure that the promise was kept. Why else would he be avoiding her? Io found the whole scenario just plain awkward.

The bell rang and awoke Io from her reverie. She swept up her bag and slipped out of class silently, taking the quickest route she knew back to the dorms across campus. Entering the separate building swiftly, Io climbed the stairs to her floor and swept around to her room, fitting her key into the slot. She turned it and jerked the handle open all in one motion, stepping inside without a sound. She dropped her books and laptop on the floor carelessly, pushing her hair out of her face as she strode toward her bed. Io collapsed atop it, but rolled over at the sound of a crinkle beneath her limp body. She took up the small paper she'd laid on, flattening it out enough to read.

"_Dear Miss Io Bellanger,_

_You have been cordially invited to the Annual Collaboration Ball, set to be held at 7 o'clock P.M., February 28th. Here will be celebrated the long-lasting collaboration effects between Shin-Ra Company and the World Restoration Organization. The event itself will take place in Edge City Park, with music provided by Junon Symphony Orchestra and speeches from both organizations' presidents and high esteemed chairmen. All transportation needs have been arranged and will be set to arrive at your position exactly 6:45 P.M. Please be ready to leave when your car arrives._

_We, Shin-Ra Company and the World Restoration Organization, thank you for your participation in this grand event. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Signed, _

_President Rufus Shin-Ra_

_President Reeve Tuesti."_

Io's eyes narrowed. She tightened her fist around the fancy invitation at threw it on the ground beside her bed.

How typical Rufus.

* * *

"Have a wonderful evening, Miss Bellanger."

I gave a nod and released the driver's hand, stepping out onto the curb in her high Stiletto heels. As the car drove off in the opposite direction, Io took the time to straighten her dress and pop her hair. She smoothed out the soft layers of silk that cascaded around her hips, shaking her hand through the loose bun of waterfall curls that sat on the back of her head. She'd chosen a sexy little black dress that had been hidden in the back of her closet, its fine threads flattering her figure perfectly. To keep things appropriate, she'd slung a sash about her shoulders that lay twirled around her wrists. For a moment, Io could feel her old salacious attitude revealing itself, and it felt somewhat freeing…

Hearing the music fading in from not far off, Io approached the entrance to the park, opening her crinkled invitation before reaching the gates. The Turks standing watch immediately admitted her, and she didn't hesitate for a step walking in. She was impressed with the furnishings, to say the least. Everything was hung with red and gold decoratives, the open area illuminated by gentle lights. All around her could be seen fancy, suited men with their overdressed wives clinging to their arms, holding champagne glasses and making useless conversations. Io wandered around the edge of the roped-off area, trying to find anyone she knew or had seen before. All the while, the Junon Orchestra supplied relaxing music, lulling the crowd until the main acts arrived…

Io stopped in her tracks and heaved a sigh, giving up on finding Rufus amongst these lavish guests. Surely, his name would have been announced had he already arrived. She supposed Rude was also with him, as well as Elena and President Tuesti.

Just then, Io's sharp ears perked at the sound of a twig snapping. She turned to face the wooded area behind her when a cold hand gripped her arm and another latched around her face. She was pulled into the darkness, kicking and struggling against the omnipotent force holding her. She tried to scream, but her voice caught in her throat. She felt the cold feel of metal on her temple and she immediately stopped moving, just in time to hear the sound of a gun cocking.

"Scream and you die." The voice was just as cold as the metal, taking her breath out of her lungs as the hand was removed. Io was turned just enough so that she could stare into the face of her captor, Deimos. "Where is are the presidents?" he grunted, tightening his grip on her arm.

"I-I-I don't know," Io stammered, although the answer was truthful. Deimos seemed to realize this and changed the subject.

"Listen here, Io," he hissed, holding the gun to her chin now. Io realized just then that the gun had a silencer attached to the barrel. No doubt if he shot it, no one would hear of her death until they found her body stuffed in a dumpster somewhere in the outskirts of Edge. "President Rufus has some information that I need. He's been keeping it away for many years…longer than I've been paralyzed. I need you to find this information for me, and I need it now."

Io gritted her teeth. "Not on your life!" she hissed.

"How about on _his_ life?"

Io watched as he took the gun from her neck ad pointed it through an opening in the trees, the sound of cheering fading into her ears. She could see Rufus taking the stand, smiling and bowing to the crowd before him.

"See that building up there?" Deimos pointed to the building across the street from the park—also located across from the W.R.O. building. "I've got snipers scattered all over those floors. They're all waiting for the go ahead so they can open fire on poor little Rufus and poor little Reeve. And if you don't get what I want from him, you'll wake up under a bullet-ridden president."

Io could feel her eyes tearing up. "I'm not sleeping with him," she grunted, trying to stay confident even though her body trembled with fear.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Deimos questioned. "What is it you do for a living now? Oh, that's right…you sell yourself on street corners."

"I don't live that life anymore—!" Io cut herself off as the cold steel silencer pressed against her jaw.

"Come on, sweetie… You could get in his pants like _that_." Deimos snapped his finger. "I mean…who could resist a body like yours? You've already got him wrapped around your finger, Io. All you have to do is pull it and he'll come undone."

Io was silent for a moment as she writhed in disgust. "What are you after, Deimos?" she asked, although she didn't sound as confident as she'd hoped.

"Simple," he stated, lowering the gun. "All I want is a couple of codes stashed away in his desk. They're listed under 'REACTOR.' Get all of them, and bring them here by this time tomorrow or you can kiss your would-be lover goodbye."

"And if I do? What happens after that?"

Deimos hissed a dry laugh in her ear. "That's for me to know and you to find out. But don't worry, Io. This will all benefit you in the end…"

Io's eye fell closed as his laughter plagued her mind, sending chills down her spine. She felt the coldness leave her and his footsteps receded, leaving her to collapse, shaking, to the ground. Rufus's speech faded back into her ears.

"And with that, I'd like to officially announce this ball in session!"

* * *

**AN: **Spooky. Really spooky. I ain't gonna say anymore, the rest is all a surprise. Leave your comments and tell me how you think this is going! Pleaseplease_please_ review! 


	8. Beautiful Scars

**AN: **Alright! I'll end the cliffhangage from last chapter. This one contains some slight romantic contact, so I'd like to warn everyone reading that whatever Io does in this chapter is purely a result of the blackmail. There's no actual mature content, but I figured I'd let you know so the romance doesn't seem overboard. Yep, it actually applies to the plot!

* * *

Io was still quivering when she crossed over the velvet ropes, clinging to her bare shoulders, her shawl sagging at her elbows. She was in a state of complete shock. Her whole world had just come crashing down, and boy did it come down hard. Everything around her seemed dimmed and faded, muffled and dizzy. She had to tell Rufus! Where was Rufus! But no…she couldn't. Deimos was too smart for that. He must have been tapped into every wire Shin-Ra had set up. She had no choice… Two lives were riding on her actions tonight…she had to get in and steal those codes. But how…but how…? 

Io's steps faltered and she stopped in her tracks, her tearing eyes trailing over the crowd, looking for that head of platinum hair. Her insides turned as she spotted him. The thoughts of his bloody, bullet-ridden body made her shiver in fear. She didn't want to do this, but bloody thoughts spurred her on. She would rather be the one to deceive him than be the one responsible for his death.

Drying her eyes on the edge of her shawl, Io took the first trembling step toward the president. He was chatting idly with several businessmen, one of which she recognized as President Tuesti. He was dressed so beautifully—a professionally tailored white suit, free of wrinkles or blemishes, black vest and handkerchief. He looked like an angel standing there, his form outlined by the dim lights behind. She felt stupid intruding like this, but she resolved to push all distractions aside. Every time she felt herself falter, a sound or image would flash through her mind and impel her forward.

Her heart fell to the floor as Rufus's excited eyes fell on hers. "Io!" he exclaimed, meeting her halfway, placing a hand on her shoulder while the other clung to a champagne glass. "I'm so glad you could make it… You look beautiful." She felt herself stiffen as he leaned forward and placed a simple, yet affectionate kiss on her cheek. Io would have broken down and cried right then and there were it not for all the eyes suddenly falling on her. "I'd like you to meet my good friend, Mr. Reeve Tuesti." She followed his hand as he motioned to the tall, dark man standing before her.

No words were exchanged as the president moved forward, taking her hand gently in his own. He leaned down and kissed the top of it, his dark eyes twinkling with delight. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Io…" he spoke at last, his voice deep and powerful. "You look so much like your mother. It's amazing…" Io trembled at the mention of her mother. "I knew her well…she was my mentor for several years. She will forever hold a special place in my heart."

Claire…what would she think of her daughter now? Caught up in drug schemes and fighting to protect the lives of two innocent men… She felt embarrassed to even be compared to her mother. Io fought to smile up at Reeve, her trembling hand finally sliding from his grasp. Her eyes immediately fell to the ground. "It's an honor to meet you too, sir…" she muttered, wringing her hands as she spoke.

A deathly silence followed her words, much like every other time she opened her dumb mouth. Awkwardness plagued the air until Rufus spoke again. "Claire was a wonderful woman. She will never be forgotten." he held his glass in the air to the people around him. "To Claire Bellanger!"

"To Claire Bellanger," the businessmen echoed, clinking their glasses together.

Io spent the rest of the night on Rufus's arm, trying to participate in idle chatter with his friends and acquaintances… But her thoughts were strayed and she could never focus on one thing for too long. She guessed Rufus could see this, by the way he continued to probe her with questions in an attempt to include her in the conversations.

It wasn't until the music slowed and waiters circled around collecting the glasses before Io noticed how much time had gone by. The conductor of the orchestra took the stand briefly. "I'd like to invite all of you fine ladies and gentlemen to the final dance of the night. Gather round with your partner and enjoy this piece."

Io's entire persona changed with the music. This was her final chance of the night. Rufus placed his glass back onto a waiter's tray and immediately stretched out his hand to her. "May I?" he asked, bowing a bit. Io nodded, a secret smile spreading across her lips. She took his hand and instantly fit herself to him, closer than she'd ever been before, even during their kiss. She tilted her head into the side of his and clenched his hand tightly in her own, following his steps skillfully. The hand resting on his back began to wander—downward at first, then back up, entangling her fingers in his thick hair. Rufus responded by sliding his hand around her side a bit, his thumb pressing into her hip. She arched herself into him just a little, enough to make his steps falter for a moment.

Io bit her lip. She didn't want to do this… "I have to talk to you," she hissed into his ear, trying to maintain her cover. "In private." She gave him no time to respond, simply grasping his hand in hers and jerking him through the dancing couples toward the backside of the orchestra stage. Careful to remain hidden, she dipped across the velvet ropes once more and led him into the woods, all the way out of sight. She felt her stomach lurch with fear and unwillingness, but her face remained steady. '_last chance, Io,_' her mind repeated. _'Now or never…'_

Pursing her lips in fear, Io stopped running and turned to face Rufus, her face suddenly set with a totally different expression. She pulled his hand and jerked him toward the nearest tree, pinning him up against it roughly, but not enough to harm him. She trapped him there with her own body, pressing against his, pretending to breath deeply with new arousal. Rufus looked totally shocked.

"Io, what's going on?" he demanded, looking from left to right beside her, as if he expected someone else to come out and spot them. "What did you need to talk—"

"You know…" Io interrupted him, her hand walking itself up his shoulder as her eyes glazed with interest. "Ever since that kiss, I can't stop thinkin' about you…" She gently touched the side of his face and leaned her own in, grazing her lips along his jaw line teasingly. She moved up a bit toward his ear, releasing a soft, tantalizing giggle there. "I wouldn't mind another, you know," she whispered before reeling back just enough so that her nose grazed his. She could see the surprise in his eyes.

"Io, I…" Rufus stopped as he felt Io's tongue lash out and graze his lips. He shivered. Io immediately plunged in for the kiss, her eyes falling closed while Rufus pressed himself farther against the tree. She responded by letting her hands wander again, stroking his shoulders gently, running down them, taking his hand and placing it on the small of her back. She could feel him submitting, slowly but surely, and rejoiced that her plan was working. She felt his hand wander as well, and gasped through her nose. At last, what seemed like hours later Io pulled away, pretending to pant, although she probably could have been doing it for real now. "That was amazing…" she muttered hooking her hands up around his neck now, grasping into his hair. Rufus too was left breathing heavy, his mouth slightly moistened by her lip gloss. Io smirked just then, letting her hands slide back across his shoulders, giggling again as she suddenly began to sink, down, down to one knee, her hands stopping at his waist. He twisted as he felt her fingers reaching beneath his tuxedo jacket.

"Io…w-what are you doing?" he stammered, continuing to writhe away from her.

"What does it look like I'm doing, _Mr. President_?" Io giggled in return.

Rufus grasped one of Io's hands in her own. Her heart sank. Rejection ran through her mind, accompanied by a screaming image of Rufus's bloody demise. "We can't do this here, Io," Rufus gasped, pulling her back up to eye level now. "Listen, the party's almost over. I'll take you back to my office and we can talk about this before something stupid happens."

Io twisted her hand out of his grasp, scoffing as she turned around. "Talk, talk, talk!" she complained, rather loudly. "All you want to do is talk! Why don't you just _act_, Rufus?"

"Because I'm afraid what this could do…to both of us," he replied sternly, moving close to her. Nothing more was said for a moment as Rufus gazed at her, his eyes resolute and unwavering. Io finally broke her stare and scoffed again, folding her arms as she started off toward the ropes again. "I'll be waiting on the curb."

She walked briskly across the park as the final dance ended, listening to men and women say their goodbyes. She could hear Rufus's voice on the microphone as she finally reached the gates, quickly slipping out unnoticed. "I'd like to thank you all for coming and we hope you attend next year! Enjoy the rest of this lovely evening!" Applause filled the air and people began filing out to their vehicles. Rufus and Reeve were last to part, accompanied by several Turks. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Reeve immediately approached her and took her hand again, bowing respectfully. She did the same. "It was a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Bellanger," he said. "I look forward to seeing much of you in the future." He then turned to Rufus and gave him a great hug. "Good night, Rufus. Thank you for another wonderful ball."

Rufus nodded and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "You're always welcome, Reeve. Take good care of yourself."

Reeve nodded. "I will," he assured him as one set of Turks led him away. The others, only consisting of Rude and Elena, led both of them toward a black limousine waiting for them a little ways down the road. Rude and Elena asked no questions when Rufus announced Io was coming along. They opened the door for both of them and quickly moved to the front.

Io slipped in first and leaned herself against the tinted window, all the while Rufus grasped a wine bottle and two glasses. "Here," he offered, pouring her a glass and handing it to her. She sniffed it, smirked, and downed the whole thing in one gulp. Rufus raised an eyebrow as she placed the glass down onto the bar again. He poured her another before sipping on his own, and she finished this one almost as quickly. Rufus watched as she let her hair down and slid off her shawl, tossing the glass away carelessly. She sighed and ruffled her ringlet curls, opening her glowing eyes to gaze across at Rufus. He returned the gaze sheepishly, eyebrow raised as he continued to sip calmly from his wine glass.

Even though an amorous smirk was plastered on her features, Io felt like bursting out in tears on the inside. She had to stop feeling guilty…she had to start thinking about getting those codes. Her plan had been to seduce him and leave him in the night, to steal the codes before he had a chance to wake up. But the more and more she thought about it, the more and more she wished she hadn't chosen that medium. Maybe she should just knock him out… But Deimos had set up cameras and microphones all along the limo. He surely had them inside too. Maybe she should tell him before they entered the building… But if Deimos's snipers spotted her doing anything less than groping him, they would surely expect something. After all, Deimos himself had suggested to approach the situation this way, and if she'd learned anything under his guidance, it was to listen to whatever he said.

Swallowing her doubt, Io brought her charming facade back out, smiling as she slipped her foot up and around his ankle, gently sliding her bare toes along his pant leg. The look on his face was that of pure agony, as if he wished to respond but couldn't. Pursing her lips, Io moved in and pressed her body against his side. He flinched again. "You look a little tense, Rufus," she whispered, gently touching her fingers to his chest. She walked them up to his tie and slowly began to loosen it. "Why don't you let me help you…relax?"

Rufus gave no reply at first, but she felt him tense up beneath her hand. Shooting a sidelong glance toward her, he simply lifted his glass to his lips and took a large swallow. Io watched the muscles of his throat working, smirking as she moved closer still, landing her moistened lips the nape of his neck. She worked her way up to his ear, gently taking the edge into her mouth, nibbling on it for just a moment. She then took his diamond stud between her teeth and gently pulled, causing his head to tilt away and a sigh to escape his parted lips. Io's blood coursed faster through her veins at the sound. Her plan was working…slowly but surely, it was working.

Suddenly, she felt Rufus shift his body away from hers, causing her to frown. "Io," he grunted, placing his wine glass down. "Can't we talk about this first?"

Io scoffed. "You know? You talk too much, Rufus. You just _love _to hear the sound of your own voice. I bet you talk during sex, too. You practice your speeches and recite your daily schedule. When are you gonna just _do_ something, huh? You're too busy talking to notice a good thing passing you by!"

Rufus was astounded. He blinked wildly, his mouth hanging slightly agape. Where had _that_ come from? For the first time, it was Rufus who was left speechless.

Io crossed her arms over her chest and waited for a rebuttal, all the while praying that this reverse psychology worked on him.

At last, Rufus spoke. "I'm just afraid, Io," he said calmly, slowly inching toward her again. "I'm afraid of what this could do to our reputations. I mean, if Reno were ever to find out—"

"Reno _won't _find out!" Io barked. "Reno doesn't even have to know I went to this party." She stopped shouting and sighed. "After that kiss, I thought you wanted me." That was a total lie. She had thought the exact opposite then. "But now you're sending some really mixed signals. What do you want, Rufus? Me or your reputation?"

Rufus sat in silence for a moment, his deep eyes searching hers for what seemed like forever. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stopped, worked his jaw, and then suddenly lunged forward, pressing his lips furiously to hers. He consumed her mouth ardently, pulling her body close to his. Io was surprised by his sudden acceptance, but remembered soon after that this was a good thing. She barely had to act at all for this to play itself out.

Io returned his kiss for some time before he pulled away, breathing deeply, lips smeared with gloss and eyes glazed with desire. She guessed that she looked the same way right about now, but she wasn't complaining at all. Rufus was a beautiful man, and to share such a passionate moment with was not something to whine about at all.

Heaving a sigh to steady her breath, Io twirled her fingers in his platinum hair and smirked up at the man above her. "Now that's more like it," she complimented, leaning up for another kiss. They were stopped midway through however, by the slowing of the limo. Io could hear the front doors opening and immediately slipped out from beneath Rufus, tossing her hair and fixing her smeared make-up. She pulled her shawl back on just as Rude opened the door, taking the hand he extended to her. Io nonchalantly stepped out onto the curb and immediately clung to Rufus as he stepped out after her. She failed to catch the curious gaze Rude and Elena exchanged behind them.

By the time they reached the top floor, Io had already removed Rufus's jacket and unbuttoned his vest, and had now begun work on his shirt. She'd pulled it untucked, letting her hands wander his strong sides while he kissed her roughly, pressing her against the side of the elevator. She hiked herself onto the bar and locked her legs around him, letting her hands run through his hair as he leaned toward her throat now, biting and kissing it. Her eyes opened long enough to notice how close they were to their floor. "Rufus," she gasped, pushing him away. "We're almost there."

He nodded as the elevator dinged, letting her slide down off the handrail, grasping her hand now. Io giggled as he led the way swiftly down the hall, bursting into his office unhesitatingly. He dipped to the left and slipped into the first doorway he came to, revealing a grand bedroom hidden inside. Io smiled. The bed was huge!

She let go of Rufus's hand and reached up, taking his loosened tie. She spun him around by it and backed him to the bed, pushing him down onto it, immediately coming down atop him. Grabbing the edges of his shirt, Io ripped the two sides apart, causing the buttons to pop off.

"Holy shit!" Rufus gasped as she pulled the shirt off of him. "You don't waste time."

Io smirked and crawled down him a bit, kissing the edge of his collarbone briefly before moving downward. She touched his chest, stopping suddenly at the feel of skin rising where it shouldn't rise. Opening her eyes, Io's brow furrowed at the sight. A long, gnarled scar ran down his alabaster chest from the edge of his pectoral all the way across his abdomen to where his navel began. She traced it gingerly with two fingers, both of them fitting on the ridge of skin. Io could feel Rufus shivering beneath her touch.

"What is this…?" she whispered, totally forgetting her prior mission. One of Rufus's hands came down to fit atop hers, the other curling into her hair as he pulled her up to eye level again.

"Diamond Weapon," he replied, his eyes glazed with memory.

_("Sir! A mass of high-density energy is headed toward Midgar!"_

_Rufus stood in silence, leaning over his desk, watching the bright lights approaching him from the distance._

"_Mr. President! Do you read? You must evacua… Hurry! Weapon is… Sir…!"_

He narrowed his eyes as the golden rays of light approached. He wasn't ready to die. The explosions rattled the building, causing the ceiling to collapse on itself. Glass flew everywhere. He covered his face and waited. A pain seared down his chest, another on his shoulder blade. He wasn't ready to die. He felt the floor above come crashing down atop him, his mind screaming, his mouth silenced. He wasn't ready to die. He heard the shouts of rescuers, fading into his ears… He wasn't ready to die.)

"It took them a week just to get the shrapnel out," he explained to the woman laying atop him. "Another three days to stitch it up without damaging any vitals."

Io ran her hand along it one last time, causing Rufus to tense. "Amazing…" she gasped, her eyes raising to search his own. "It's beautiful."

Rufus chuckled, reaching up to touch the edge of her face. He ran his fingers across her scar and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Not nearly as beautiful as yours."

Io's face flushed with color, leaning in for another kiss to stifle her embarrassment. From that moment on, she no longer thought about the blackmail, getting "those codes," or even about Deimos. She thought of Rufus and only Rufus.

Just three beautiful scars on two beautiful people, sharing one beautiful night…together.

* * *

**AN: **Holy shnikes that was longer than I thought it was gonna be… Sorry for all the mushy romance crap! I'm trying to hold back, but I had to do _something_ to finish off this blackmail thing. It will get better from here, trust me. 

If you have a problem with this chapter, don't flame. Message me and we can talk like civil people. REVIEW PLZKTHNXBAI.


	9. Swaying

**AN: **Okay, we're set and ready to go for chapter nine. There shouldn't be any more of that romantic stuff for a while, we're hitting a little twist in this chapter. Beware for drama and suspense! The half-way mark is coming up next chapter…

* * *

"Holy crap! She's good! Why'd the boss let her go?" 

"I dunno, but she ain't lost her touch, that's for sure."

"Naw, she's a devil girl right to the bone. Boss made a mistake not keepin' her…"

Loud footsteps made the three monitor men turn around. "Shut up, you fools. I didn't let her go on purpose. Would you like to try chasing a six-year-old while you lay in a coma with a bullet lodged in your head?"

"No sir," replied the first.

"We're sorry, sir," chimed the second.

"Won't happen again, sir," murmured the third.

They all turned back to the monitors they were manning, each watching the scene displayed on them.

* * *

Io didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to get out of bed or steal the REACTOR codes, or leave the subconscious Rufus where he lay. She didn't want to go that park or meet Deimos, she didn't want to betray the one person she could trusted most. She didn't want to render that whole night worthless. 

But she had to. Rufus wasn't ready to die.

With the stealth of a cat on the prowl, Io slid out from under Rufus's lazy grasp, carefully placing his arm around a pillow to replace her body. She slipped out of his bed and tiptoed to his drawers, carefully opening them to find some clothes to put on. She had to dig to the bottom to find casual street clothes, throwing on a pair of jeans, much too big for her, and a dark hooded sweatshirt, also baggy and sagging from her slender curves. But Io figured the more out of character she looked, the easier it would be for her to go unnoticed to the public eye.

After she'd situated street-walking appearance, Io grabbed her heels and dress from the floor, gently padding her way across the hardwood floor to where the doorway lay. The floorboards barely moved beneath her nimble toes. The only sound that was heard came from the handle of the door as she turned it and slipped out the crack she'd opened it to.

Io immediately closed the door and dashed across the cold marble floor, swinging around the other side of the desk, pulling open the first drawer she came to. It was filled with office supplies and loose papers. The second drawer revealed pads of note paper and several pens, but nothing more. The third, Io finally stumbled upon actual files. She sifted through them but only found A-C. She was about to close the drawer when a name caught her eye…her name. Bellanger. Her mind filled with curiosity, she reached in and took the file out, opening it gingerly.

"_February 20th, 2006:_

_2:30 PM_

_Bellanger is set to arrive today. No time set. Schedule freed all day for her arrival._

_6:35 PM_

_Bellanger arrives at front office alone, unarmed. She is escorted to top floor by Karly Celestyn. She enters and observes paintings, especially Meteor mural. First encounter at 6:38 PM._

_Bellanger reveals full name willingly, no middle name recorded. She explains of her past. She has never known her mother, and was incised from the womb three weeks before her due date. She accompanies brother, Reno, into unnamed gang for six years. Received scars at year six, ran drugs for two months. Turks interception 14 years ago. Killed all but her and Reno. Tseng spared them."_

Io's narrowed as she read. So _this _is what Rufus had been recording all along. She skipped a page, shifting her mug-shot of a photo, taken several years ago while living with her aunt.

"_February 21st, 2006:_

_10:30 AM_

_Second meeting with Io is planned. She arrives at 10:35 AM with Karly Celestyn once more, dressed in gift garments. She seems angered by the gift, and yet indecision seems to lurk with her. Offered first attempt at education…"_

Io skipped down again.

"_February 23rd, 2006:_

_12:55 AM_

_Meeting planned to set up Io's first classes. Hostility waning. She is analyzed by fellow students. A luncheon is also planned, whether she accepts or not is unknown…"_

"_February 24th, 2006:_

_9:12 PM_

_Just returned from armed showdown with unknown assailant. Io reveals him to be a man called Deimos. She claims he is her former mentor…"_

"_February 26th, 2006:_

_Some slips have occurred. Io's identity is revealed. Deimos continued contact. No further information has been obtained. Fear is running high."_

"_February 27th, 2006:_

_10:40 PM_

_Kiss is exchanged, promise established. Collaboration Ball invitation underway."_

Io sighed and sat back on her heels, setting the file down on the floor before her. So he'd been tabbing her all this time… No doubt he would record what a great roll in the hay they'd had last night, and how she'd completely come onto him, no provocation necessary. She felt like a fool now. A real, deadbeat fool.

Growling, Io threw the file into the drawer uncaringly, immediately shifting through the rest of the drawers for the R section. When at last she found it, Io pulled out all the files labeled "REACTOR" and stuffed them under her heavy sweatshirt, grabbing her heels from his desk before she turned to leave. She stopped however, and turned back to the desk, grabbing a piece of paper from second drawer, as well as a red pen. She scribbled a note and placed it on the surface of the desk, laying her shawl beside it. Throwing her pumps over her shoulder and pulling up the hood of her sweatshirt, Io glided toward the large double doors, glancing up at the camera mounted above them. Knowing that both the W.R.O. and Deimos peered at her from behind it, she sneered and quickly flipped them the bird before striding out angrily.

* * *

Rufus's eyes parted to the morning like any other day, only this time he felt more exhausted than ever before. It was for a good reason, of course, and he wasn't complaining either. He'd purposely shut off his alarm to avoid waking Io, but it seemed she didn't need the favor. She'd already left his side. 

Glaring at the pillow that replaced her warm body, Rufus sat up with a start, springing out of bed and into the nearest pair of garment he could find, which happened to be his tuxedo pants, rolled up in a ball in the corner of the room. Dashing out into his office, Rufus gazed around in search for any sign of Io, but came across none. Her dress, her shoes…gone… But her shawl. It still lay crumpled on his desk. Crossing the floor to it, Rufus took the silken garment from the surface of the desk, causing a piece of paper to flutter to the floor. He leaned down to pick it up, reading it aloud.

"_Hey Rufus,_

_Thanks for the company last night. Or should you be thanking me? Gotta run, sorry._

_Io."_

Rufus sighed, collapsing back into his chair. He tossed the note onto his desk, watching it flutter to the surface softly.

* * *

"What did she write? Idiot! Zoom in on it!" 

The lackey behind the camera quickly did as he was told. He enhanced the image of the note on Rufus's desk, allowing for Deimos to read it. After a chilling moment, the dark man gritted his teeth and grunted. "Analyze it," he ordered. "Make sure there is no hidden messages. The last thing we need is an army crashing our party."

"Roger that," replied the goon. He immediately began filtering the image. He subbed in the negative, reversed the text, and rearranged the message to form new words. Nothing. Deimos was surprised.

"She's smart," he remarked, crossing his arms in interest. "She really is a devil girl." He chuckled at the finger she flashed him.

* * *

Io's bare feet began to ache. The morning sun was masked by a gloomy cloud, adding to her depressed mood. The hand supporting the files beneath her sweatshirt began to sag and she almost dropped them a few times. She'd ditched her expensive pumps back at the dumpsters… Relief was the only thought that came across her mind as she reached the park. She treaded along the grass to give her worn feet a break from the concrete.

To her surprise, the park was still decorated with the furnishings from the ball, making it easier to recall the spot she'd encountered Deimos the night before. She'd never forget that spot…the spot where her whole life was turned upside down.

Quickly dipping across the velvet ropes, Io weaved through the trees glancing about nervously. Her apprehension shot through the roof at the feel of a silence pressing against her head from behind, making her stop in her tracks. "It's nice to see you too, Deimos," she muttered, trying to keep her cool.

"The codes," he demanded as she slowly turned to face him.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, letting the files fall out into her hand. She lazily fanned through them to make sure none were missing.

"Don't make me ask you again," Deimos threatened, pressing the barrel of his silencer harder against her forehead.

Snarling sarcastically, Io reeled her head away from the gun. "Relax," she snorted, holding out the files. "Just call off your goonies, will you?"

Deimos snatched the codes away, glaring at Io skeptically. "You actually trust me?" he sputtered, almost unbelievingly.

"I did for six years," Io replied with a shrug. "If you're still the same Deimos I know, you're trustable."

Scoffing, Deimos lowered his gun and lifted his hand to his cheek, pressing an earpiece against his head. "Stand down," he barked.

Io smiled and gave a nod of approval. "That's more like it," she sighed. "Now let's talk about these REACTOR codes you've got."

Deimos's eyebrow shot up. "What are you talking about, woman?" he grunted with annoyance. "You've done your job. Get the fuck out of here before I shoot you!"

Io crossed her arms at the threat. "But Deimos—you said this would all be beneficial to me in the end. I'd like to know how before I wander off to my boring old life again."

The assailant's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you want to be one of us now?"

"That depends," Io replied nonchalantly. "I never had any alliance with Shin-Ra. I already told you that back in the alley. I just don't want be caught up in legal and media shit when _you_ murder the president. And that, I'm afraid, is inevitable. So let's try and avoid that route, shall we?"

Deimos was shocked. For a moment, he'd actually been fooled into thinking Io was actually in love with that chump of a president. But if she was willing to sway, this could make things loads of easier for him. He'd just have to hold the same trust for her as she had for him.

"Come on, hun," he said at last, wrapping his arm around her waist loosely. "I'll show you the ropes."

* * *

Rufus sat in silence and thought behind his desk, turned away from the high, midmorning sun that beat down upon the back of his chair. The morning hung with an awkward air without Io, although he couldn't help thinking that it might be twice as awkward if she had still been there. The previous night had been a result of high emotions, too much alcohol, and his move on her two nights before that. He had expected some retaliation from her eventually, but this…this was just plain shocking. But maybe he shouldn't be so surprised… Reno had warned him that Io lived a totally different life than him. He should have guessed that meant…_unhealthy _professions as well. 

Rufus twirled her sash gently around his hand, relating the silken feel to the way her skin grazed along his fingertips the night before. He shivered at the thought. He had to get her out of his head! Begrudgingly, released his grip on the material and threw it onto the desk before him, leaning his head into his hand with disgust at himself.

His eyes lingered on the garment for a moment, narrowing at the sight of a gentle glint on the material. Brow furrowing, Rufus slowly reached out and took the sash into his hands again, holding it up to the sun. An arrangement of symbols revealed itself to him, looking like pure gibberish… But he realized it was backwards. Turning the garment around, Rufus's eyes went wide at what he read. There, scrawled messily on the surface in Io's lip gloss, was the word "Park."

Edge City Park.

* * *

**AN: **This chapter's a little shorter, but I'm afraid I'm going too fast. Sorry for all the cliffhangage… Better get used to it though, this is around the time when they start becoming more abundant… Thanks for reading! Reviews plz? Kthnxbai. 


	10. Holy Matrimony

**AN: **Summary update June 3rd.

Chapter ten! Halfway mark! Alriiiight! Still not nearly enough reviews, though… Come on, gimme some feedback! Tell your friends, tell your _mom_ I don't really care! xD Any critique would be good right about now… Lots of twists and turns on the way. Fasten your seatbelt!

* * *

Io spent the ride in the elevator attempting to shrug herself out of Deimos's lazy suggestive grasp. She tried to keep up her cover, but she was simply repulsed by the feel of his hands on her in any way. He didn't seem to get the drift however, and continued to send her sidelong glances and light strokes of his fingertips. She was disgusted. 

He finally let her go as they reached the 30th floor, leading the way into the hallway as the elevator doors folded back. Io followed close behind, stopping when he stopped, watching closely as he slid in the key lock and jerked the door open. He motioned her inside, taking up the rear to close the door quietly behind. "Welcome to our humble abode," he muttered, throwing the Reactor files onto the counter beside him.

It was a simple hotel room, complete with a single bedroom and bathroom, and small kitchen. The living room was scattered with computers and electronic devices, all beeping softly. Io raised an eyebrow.

"My snipers run all the way up this side of the building in a straight line...hell, it took us three months to get enough money to rent all these rooms." He scoffed. "You made things pretty complicated for us, sweet. But things are about to get very simple from here on out…with you workin' with us and all."

Io crossed her arms and sneered. "I told you it depends," she snapped. "What am I here to do?"

Deimos hesitated. "That's a little complicated," he began, striding over to where he'd set the files. He took them from the counter and beckoned her to the living room, sitting down on the couch before spreading the files out onto the coffee table there. She quickly obeyed and took the seat beside him, watching closely as he removed a few images and clips of paper from the folders and handed them to her. Eyebrow still raised, Io glanced at them briefly before shooting him another curious glare. "What is all this?" she asked, crossing her legs in an attempt to mute her obvious interest.

"They're layouts," Deimos replied vaguely, "for the old reactors in Midgar. They control the valves and pumps and machinery, with direction on how to make them work. They also control how the Mako inside them is used."

Io looked at the images briefly. It displayed clips of various machines, mapped out in two dimensions separately. A transparent sheet folded over the diagram to form the third, mapping out several directions and instructions. It suddenly struck her. Deimos didn't want the machines, he wanted the Mako still left inside.

"In a week, we'll be heading back to Midgar with these codes," Deimos explained. "A week after that, our annual shipment to Wutai is due. By that time we'll have enough Mako packaged to sell to an army. We'll be rich, Io! Filthy rich!"

* * *

"Karly, she might be in trouble. We have to cancel this meeting!" 

The curly-haired secretary shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. President, it's impossible. The Ambassador of Junon is on his way up to see you as we speak. It simply can't be done."

Rufus gripped his hands into fists. With a grunt of annoyance, he turned and stormed back over to his desk shoveling off the front of it into one of the top drawers. "Go," he barked. "Get him in here and cancel everything else today. Am I understood?"

Karly tensed for a moment. "Yes, Mr. President."

He watched as the woman retreated out of the room, the hallow echo of the doors echoing in his mind for some time. Park, park… He had to get to the park. The less he heard from that fat, rich Junonian, the better.

Just as he thought of this, the doors were thrown open again and in walked the Ambassador of Junon himself. Beside him walked his thin, well-dressed wife and personal assistant, holding his champagne glass. Rufus stood out of respect and faked a smile.

"Ambassador Watson," he said with muted excitement, "how nice to see you. I trust you had a good flight?"

The large, round man gave a hearty chuckle. "Of course, Mr. Shin-Ra. Of course."

"Good, good." Rufus walked forward and shook Watson's large hand, bowing to his wife quickly. "Please take a seat." The couple did so, and Rufus followed suit, sitting behind his desk. "Now, what is it you wished to speak about?"

Mr. Watson laughed heartily. "I wanted to congratulate you, old friend!" he exclaimed.

Rufus's eyebrow shot up in question. "On what?" he asked slowly, his voice filled with skepticism.

"On your good fortune!" the fat ambassador chortled. "Your matrimony will be a magnificent one for sure!"

"WHAT?" Rufus gripped the sides of the chair and stood with a start. "Matrimony? Who's spoken to you about marriage?"

The large man gave a scoff of disbelief. "It was on the front page of the _Junonian Post. _Has the event been called off?"

Rufus ignored the question and immediately opened the top drawer of his desk, shifting around the loose papers until he found the latest newspaper. Sure enough, there he was, printed on the very front page with his arm around Io, glass raised high in the air. Above the stretched image were printed the words "A MARRIGE IS PLANNED—MRS. SHIN-RA ON THE WAY."

Rufus felt his insides turn and his hands begin to quiver.

"Mr. Shin-Ra?" came Mr. Watson's accented voice. "Are you alright?"

Sound faded out of his ears and almost immediately, his knees began to feel weak. His vision fogged up and the paper slid from his sweaty palms. The last sound that could be heard was Mrs. Watson's frightened screech as he hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Oh dear! Oh, Mr. Shin-Ra! Please wake up!" 

Rufus groaned in pain as he grabbed at his throbbing head, trying to ignore Mrs. Watson's frantic, high-pitched squeals. His eyes parted and were met with a blur of color ad light. He had to blink several times to clear them of the sparks that exploded before his eyes. He felt a gentle fanning against his face and a cold hand touch his forehead. Batting it away, Rufus opened his eyes fully and straightened his cocked neck.

"Oh, Mr. Shin-Ra Thank God you're alright," Mrs. Watson exclaimed, clasping a hand over her heart.

"What happened, boy?" Mr. Watson questioned, putting his hand on Rufus's shoulder. "You gave us quite a scare. Olivia nearly fainted as well!"

"That newspaper…" Rufus gasped, again ignoring the ambassador and his sobbing wife. He stood abruptly, still gripping the back of his head. He approached the couple and grabbed the newspaper that Mrs. Watson held, causing her to jump a bit. Supporting himself should he feel faint again, Rufus began to read to himself.

"_According to inside sources, President Shin-Ra announced to many close friend at the Collaboration Ball that he and his mystery woman, formerly identified as Io Bellanger, were to be wed. Although he made no formal announcement, an inside employee source has confirmed that the rumor is indeed as true as they come. Mr. Shin-Ra has yet to comment on the subject, but we expect word from him within the next two days, including his press conference scheduled for 3:30 on Saturday afternoon."_

The article cut off and directed him to page seven. Rufus immediately flipped there, his eyes widening further at the sight of several more pictures, including several different angles of him laying a kiss on her cheek, and one or two of them dashing off into the woods.

"How dare them!" Rufus shouted, crumpling the newspaper in his hand. "How could the Turks have missed this fool? All it takes is one dickhead paparazzi and my life is ruined!"

Mr. Watson chortled again. "So it's not true? You are not getting married?"

Rufus tightened his hands into fists. "No!" he shouted, slamming his fist onto the desk beside him. Mrs. Watson gasped. "No, I'm not getting married!" His teeth ground tightly against one another, and he had to turn away to keep from exploding into a fit of rage. "This is absurd… I have to fix this." His head hung low and the hand still resting on the desk began to scratch deep into the wood, leaving marks in the finish. "Io will never forgive me… I never should have brought her to that party…"

Silence filled the air in which Rufus continued to dig his nails into the woodwork. He looked up suddenly, his face straight as a board. "I apologize sincerely for this mix up," he said to the confused couple cowering beside him. "I'll pay for everything…your flight, your accommodations… Please don't speak of this to anyone. I must handle this on my own." With a curt bow, Rufus began a walk to the door, which soon turned to a run as he neared the door, pulling on his jacket as he rode the elevator down to the bottom floor. Rushing out into the lobby, Rufus paused only briefly to speak to Karly.

"Cancel_ everything,_ Karly," he ordered. "I'll have no meetings with the press, and lock down this building. No one leaves until I get some answers."

Karly blinked furiously at the sudden request. "The _whole _building, sir?" she repeated, disbelievingly.

Rufus just nodded. "I should be back in a few hours. Make sure no one gets in or out of those front doors but me, Rude and Elena. Understand? I trust you, Karly. Don't let me down."

Karly bowed to the president as he hurried away, taking Rude and Elena with him. She smiled.

* * *

"Let me introduce you to the team." 

Io kept her composure cool and calm as they entered the "family room," as Deimos had called it, two doors down from the one he'd take her do initially. She laid eyes on a few squirrelly looking men, all sitting around a table with beers and cards in hand, their eyes flying open at the sight of her. One took a cigarette out of his mouth and spoke.

"Boss, what they hell is she doin' here?"

Deimos crossed the room and snagged the packet of cigarettes on the table. "She's joining us," he replied before Io could answer. "Isn't that right, hun?"

Io shifted her weight from one foot to the other, fighting the urge to explode at him for answering. "I guess…" she murmured. "I ain't got nothing better to do."

Deimos crossed back over to her after lighting his cigarette, holding the pack and lighter up to her. "Smoke?"

Io nodded quickly, her mind exploding with relief at the offer. She took a stick from the pack and lit the end on the flame Deimos held up to her. She took a deep drag and released, her eyes fluttering closed in pure gratification.

Halfway through her relief, a feminine giggle filled the air. Io looked up, but her vision of the woman was obscured by Deimos's body leaning up against the doorframe in which she stood.

"There you are, pet…" Deimos muttered softly. "Glad to see you could join us."

"Always a pleasure," came the feminine voice. "I see you've brought company."

Deimos craned his neck around. "Oh, that's just Io…"

Another giggle cut him off as the woman moved around Deimos. "I know…"

Io's jaw dropped and the cigarette fell out of her mouth. Her eyes flew open and a gasp scratched against her throat while she searched for words. After several moments in which dead silence pulsed in her ears, Io at last uttered a reply. "…_Karly_…?"

* * *

**AN: **Oh SNAP! 'Nother cliffy for you. I love it. Twists everywhere! Gyahaha, Io's been duped left and right, heh? Let's wait and see her next move. Don't forget to leave your reviews! I usually take a lil' break at the halfway mark to give my readers a chance to evaluate the story all the way through. So gimme some feedback already, wouldya! Tata for now, much love! 


End file.
